The Nightmare Returns
by DarkWolf88
Summary: Sequel to Come Back Kai! 2 years after Voltaire's and Boris's execution, Kai and the rest of the BladeBreakers have settled back down. Kai is living happily near Hilary, until a new enemy returns, and threatens to change all that. KAIHILLARY
1. Shadows

Alright! A few people wanted to see a sequel to Come Back Kai, so I thought really hard about it.  
  
Since Boris and Voltaire are both dead, this might not go as well as I'm hoping, but I decided to try anyway.  
  
Yes, there is still going to be a powerful enemy. You'll just have to find out.  
  
^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
This story takes place 2 years after Boris's and Voltaire's execution  
  
AGES:  
  
Kai - 17  
  
Hilary - 16  
  
Rei - 17  
  
Kenny - 15  
  
Tyson - 16  
  
Max - 16  
  
EXPLANATIONS AND INFO: (just in case anyone wants to know)  
  
Kai is still living in his trailer home. Now it's not one of those trailers that you can pull behind a car. It's one of those kind of houses that can be split into 2 or 3 pieces and moved to any location on a semi truck. Where I live, some of these trailer home are VERY nice, so even nicer than the house I currently live in, which is NOT a trailer! So, he has a NICE trailer, let's just say you can't really tell it's a trailer.  
  
Hilary lives about 5 minutes walking distance from Kai. From Kai's house, it's about a 10 minute walk up to Tyson's.  
  
okay! Now on with the story!  
  
==========================================================  
  
Hilary knocked loudly on the light blue door. "Are you home Kai?"  
  
After waiting a while, with no response, she decided to look about the house, seeing if her captain was there.  
  
She rubbed the foggy window with the sleeve of her coat and peered into a window when she suddenly heard someone cry out. She turned around and looked down at the shore, where she spotted a dark outline and a small tornado of sand and snow.  
  
"Kai!" She called waving as she rushed down the snowy sand to the figure.  
  
Kai grabbed his beyblade as it flew into his hand and turned to see who had called him, even though he knew.  
  
"Good morning." He said smiling at the brown haired girl.  
  
Hilary threw her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kai! You're freezing!" Hilary exclaimed at the touch of his fridged skin.  
  
Kai chuckled, his breath visible in the icy air.  
  
Hilary smiled at him. "Brrr! It's cold out here! Let's go back inside and warm up." She said grabbing his hand.  
  
Together the two bladers walked back up to the small trailer house and disappeared inside.  
  
Kai set his beyblade and launcher down on the kitchen counter as he entered before heading over to the thermostat to turn up the heat for Hilary.  
  
Hilary flopped down on his large comfy couch and exhailed loudly.  
  
"I guess you aren't used to the cold huh?" Kai asked drapping a blanket over her shoulders and sitting next to her.  
  
"It hasn't snowed here in years!" Hilary exclaimed wrapping herself up in the warm blanket and snuggling into Kai.  
  
"Back in Russia, it was common for the temperature to be negative 30 in the winter." Kai said, smiling down at her.  
  
Hilary shivered just thinking about it, causing Kai to chuckle.  
  
"So, after you warm up, what do you want to do?" Kai asked after a few moments.  
  
"Well, I guess we better head up to Tyson's. Kenny said Mr. Dickinson was going to pick us up there to take us to get Rei and Max."  
  
"I almost forgot about that!" Kai replied.  
  
Hilary smiled and stood up. Kai took the blanket off her and threw it back down on the couch and walked back over to the counter. As he picked up Dranzer, he looked up out the kitchen window to see a dark shadow suddenly duck out of sight.  
  
Kai growled softly and stared out the window, but found no one.  
  
"Come on! We're going to be late!" Hilary called grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.  
  
"Must be my imagination..." Kai told himself as he locked the door. "It has to be!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review!  
  
I need to know if I should continue.  
  
^_^ 


	2. Reuniting

wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't expect to get so many!  
  
^_^  
  
Well, here's the next chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tyson! Open up! Do you know how cold it is out here?!" Hilary shouted while banging furiously at the dojo door.  
  
"Geez, don't have a cow Hilary!" Tyson shouted as he opened the door. Hilary pushed through into the warm interior.  
  
"I don't like the cold! Expecially when it's in Japan!" Hilary shouted.  
  
"Hey Kai? Something wrong or do you just want to hang outside?" Tyson asked staring at his captain.  
  
Kai had his back turned to him, and appeared to be looking around for something.  
  
"Hmm." Kai muttered and turned to walk inside.  
  
"You're letting all the hot air out Tyson!" Kenny shouted from inside as Kai walked passed the door.  
  
"It's not my fault! Mr. Slowpoke here was taking his good ol' time!" Tyson shouted back.  
  
Kai sent him a death glare.  
  
"Yo homies! Chill! Seems the cold has everyone fighting!" Tyson's grandpa commented as he walked into the entry way.  
  
Kai walked past the elder and took a seat near Hilary.  
  
"You okay? You're acting strange." Hilary whispered.  
  
"....huh? Oh, I'm fine." Kai smiled at her. Hilary didn't buy it one bit, but decided to stop the discussion. If Kai didn't want to tell her, he wouldn't, no matter how much she annoyed him.  
  
A few minutes later, a black sedan pulled up and honked it's horn, signally the BladeBreakers to go.  
  
The team filed outside the dojo  
  
"Good morning everyone! Enjoying the weather?" Mr. Dickinson's jolly voice asked.  
  
No one answered. Tyson, Kenny and Hilary just glared up at him, their arms across their chests trying to keep themselves warm.  
  
Mr. Dickinson couldn't help but laugh as the three all pushed their way into the back of the car.  
  
Kai stood with his arms crossed behind all the comotion.  
  
"Good morning Kai....is something wrong?" Mr. Dickinson asked, concern showing on his face.  
  
"I saw something this morning....I'm not sure what....but I have this...weird feeling." Kai said softly.  
  
Mr. Dickinson patted the captain on the back. "Don't worry about it boy. I bet you're just stressed out about the tournament."  
  
Hilary, Kenny and Tyson finally were able to all get in the car.   
  
"Thanks Mr. Dickinson." Kai said getting inside the car.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
Max and Rei appear in the next chapter, and it's kindof long, and probably pointless 


	3. Surviving the Crowds

Hello again  
  
thank you everyone for all the great reviews!  
  
this is going to be probably a pointless chapter....but I wanted to do it anyway  
  
lol  
  
^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai loosened up once the car drove away from the neighborhood. Hilary could tell something was bothering him, but she pushed it back in her mind. Kai was always thinking about something.  
  
The sedan pulled into the loading area of the airport about 20 minutes later. Everyone filed out of the car and followed Mr. Dickinson into the crowded building.  
  
People immediatly turned to stare at the teenagers as they walked by. The beybladers had to push their way through the crowds as kids and fans began to box them in. Hilary was pushed away from her friends in the swarm of people.  
  
"Oh Kai! We love you! Will you go out with me?" Girls screamed from all directions  
  
Hilary felt like attacking those girls with all her strength. "Well, I guess this is what I get for having a famous boyfriend."  
  
"Hilary? Where did you go?" A voice called over the crowd.  
  
Hilary stood on her toes trying to look over all the heads to see who had called her.  
  
A few moments later, the crowd in front of her parted somewhat as Kai walked up to her. He extended his hand and grabbed hers and pulled her toward him.  
  
"You could get lost, stay close." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Hilary heard a couple people gasp as Kai led her away by the hand. She wide smile grew on her face. "Yeah, that's right, he's mine!" She said mentally.  
  
Kai and Hilary emerged from the crowd and rejoined Mr. Dickinson, Tyson and Kenny, who were waiting for the flight from China. Tyson was busy signing paper and photos for more fans, loving every minute of it.  
  
"Just can't escape it!" Kai sighed.  
  
Hilary giggled.  
  
Suddenly, Kai's head jerked back. He turned around and looked down to see a small boy, no older than 7 clentching his scarf in one hand, and holding a pen and beyblade in the other.  
  
"K..Kai?" The young child asked, somewhat afraid of the tall, blue-haired teen.  
  
Kai smirked and bent down to the kid's height. "What do you want?"  
  
"I...I was wondering....if you could sign my beyblade...." The boy held out his beyblade in front of Kai. It was a replica of Dranzer, except it had an empty bit.  
  
"Ahhh." Kai heard Hilary behind him.  
  
"Sure thing kid." Kai took the beyblade and marker, and signed his name along the attack ring. He gave the top back to the boy, who was smiling brightly.  
  
"Thanks so much! You're my favorite blader! Kick some butt at the next tournament!" The kid exclaimed and ran back over to 2 adults, his parents not doubt, and 3 other children.  
  
"See! I told you he'd sign it!" The boy told the other kids, who gasped in amazment.  
  
"That was really sweet Kai." Hilary said hugging Kai around the waist.  
  
Kai chuckled softly. "Yeah...whatever."  
  
Mr. Dickinson finally had to call the airport secruity to hold the crowds back, leaving the team free to wait for their friends. It wasn't too long that the airplane pulled up and passengers began to walk out.  
  
"Hey! Rei! Over here!" Tyson called out, jumping up and down.  
  
The raven-haired blader turned around and gasped. "Tyson!"   
  
"Oh my god! It's Rei!" Girls began to shout.  
  
Rei tried to ignore them as he made his way over to his friends. Tyson immediatly embraced his chinese friend in a hug.  
  
"Long time no see!" Rei said, patting Dragoon's master on the back.  
  
Kai stood up from his chair and extended a hand out to him. "How's it going?"  
  
"Kai!" Rei smiled and shook his captain's gloved hand. "Pretty good, and you?"  
  
"Rei!" Hilary exclaimed hugging him. She had to stand on her toes. "You've gotten taller!"  
  
Rei chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Welcome to Japan Rei! How was the flight?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson! It was great!" Rei shook the elder's hand.  
  
"Great! Now, I guess we better get down to Max's gate. We have about 20 minutes, so let's go get your bags." Mr. Dickinson replied.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The team began to make their way to the baggage claim, fighting their way through the crowds once again. Kai held on to Hilary's hand tightly.  
  
15 minutes later, Rei had retrieved his suitcase and the team was heading to the next gate to wait for Max. A couple of fangirls had jumped on top of Rei, trying to get his headband or some piece of clothing, and Kai and Hilary had to pull them off.  
  
"Why is it that you and Kai always get the girls?" Tyson pouted.  
  
Kai and Rei just sighed, not bothering to answer Tyson's question. Hilary giggled.  
  
"Do you think we'll get out of here in one piece?" Rei asked.  
  
Kai shrugged. "Maybe we should just send Tyson in front of us."   
  
Everyone but Tyson laughed. "That wasn't funny Kai."  
  
"He's just joking Tyson! Lighten up!" Hilary poked Tyson's shoulder, trying to control her laughter.  
  
"I thought Kai didn't joke!" Tyson replied, trying to act hurt.  
  
Suddenly, a blond headed teenager appeared from the gate and looked around.  
  
"Max!" Tyson exclaimed and ran over to his friend, nearly tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Tyson! What's up?" Max asked regaing his balance and hugging his friend back.  
  
"Surviving the fans." Tyson replied using his thumb to point back at where Kenny, Hilary, Kai and Rei sat, a handfull of people crowded around them.  
  
"Watch the hair!" Rei cried out as someone pulled at it.  
  
Max and Tyson sighed.  
  
"Come on! Let's get out of here! We'll exchange greetings later!" Kai said rushing past them with Hilary, followed by Rei, Kenny, Mr. Dickinson and a growing crowd of fans.  
  
Max and Tyson nearly screamed and scrambled over in between Rei and Hilary as the rush down the hallways toward the exit.  
  
"I'll go get your bag Max and meet you all at the car!" Mr. Dickinson said as he went off back to the baggage claim.  
  
Someone pulled Kai's scarf sharply sending him to the ground.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary called out trying to get to him as fangirls swarmed around him. Rei came over and tried to get the girls away, but only got clobbered too!  
  
"Alright! That's enough! Everyone move away from the BladeBreakers!" A voice yelled out above all the noise.  
  
"Aww..." Some of the girl moaned as the secruity guard shooed them away, reveiling Kai, sitting on the floor with his arms in front of his face. He immediatly stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary exclaimed and rushed over to her boyfriend. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, but my scarf isn't." He replied examining the tail of his scarf, which was missing a large piece from the bottom.  
  
"Who got that?" A girl demanded from the crowd. Suddenly, everyone began asking the same question.  
  
The BladeBreakers all sighed.  
  
"Come on kids, let's get you out of here." The guard said, ushering them to the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ok, this was random and pointless....maybe a little stupid too, but I don't care  
  
^_^  
  
I wanted to do a chapter where Kai got attacked by fans....don't know why, but I always wanted to do something like that...  
  
sorry if I made any of you mad by wasting your time  
  
lol  
  
don't forget to review! 


	4. Attack From Behind

alright! another chapter! Thank you all soooo much for all the reviews!  
  
I'm glad some people said they thought the last chapter was funny. It made me really happy to hear people liked what I've been writing.  
  
well, this will be the last update for a week.  
  
I'm heading for California. Hopefully I'll be able to update once I get back.  
  
See ya!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Everyone was now seated safely in the car as Mr. Dickinson walked up with a blue suitcase in his hand. He gave it to the driver who was standing outside waiting for him, and he put it in the trunk along with Rei's. Mr. Dickinson got in the passenger seat and once the driver returned behind the wheel, the black sedan drove off, away from the busy airport.  
  
Kai sat in between Rei and Hilary, rubbing the thorn edge of his scarf with his thumbs.  
  
"Geez Kai! You'll get another one!" Tyson said, still jealous about what had happened at the airport.  
  
"This is my favorite scarf!" Kai replied, almost shouting.  
  
Hilary place a hand on his arm and smiled slightly.  
  
Kai sighed and dropped the end of his scarf in his lap.  
  
About 10 minutes later, the car arrived outside the neighborhood and pulled over to a corner, letting the BladeBreakers out.  
  
"Sorry I can't take you all home, I have a really important meeting to attend, and I'm already late! I'll come by later." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"No problem Mr. Dickinson! See you later!" Tyson replied, waving as the car drove away.  
  
The team began to walk up the street, and came to a four way intersection. After waiting a moment, they began to cross the street to the other side, where Tyson's dojo was.  
  
About half way into the street, a black van came roaring down the hill!  
  
"Watch out!" Kai exclaimed trying to rush everyone out of the way.  
  
Suddenly, the van screetched to a halt, grazing Kai's leg gently. The van sat there for a moment, unmoving, then suddenly, pulled forward slowly, giving Kai plently of time to examine the driver.  
  
He gasped at the person he saw. The man had purple hair, and dark glasses over his eyes. Kai couldn't move...he just stood there, staring after the van.  
  
"Is everyone alright?!" Hilary asked. Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"Hey look!" Rei suddenly exclaimed, pulling Kai out of his trance.  
  
Everyone turned and looked to what the Chinese blader was pointing at.  
  
A thin pilar of dark grey smoke loomed in the blue sky.  
  
"A fire maybe?" Kenny commented.  
  
"I hope no one is in trouble!" Hilary said.  
  
Kai cursed under his breath and took off at full speed down the street.  
  
"Kai? Hey! Wait!" Tyson shouted, but the team captain ignored him and dissappeared down the hill.  
  
"Not again!" He sighed and began to run after Dranzer's master.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Everyone called out running after Tyson.  
  
Kai skidded around the corner and gasped at what he saw.  
  
His house's door was laying on the sand below the porch, and one of the windows on the side was broken. Smoke was leeking out through the back somewhere, where it mixed with the light breeze. He ran across the street and into his house.  
  
Kai growled as he looked around him.  
  
All the furniture had been either broken, or laying around the room. The refrigerator hung open, and the kitchen window was broken. Pictures on the wall hung at angles, some on the floor. Broken glass lay everywhere! Kai walked further inside, the glass crunching under his feet. He coughed as he bent down and picked up a picture from the carpet. It was the picture of the BladeBreakers after they won the last championship. A bullet hole had wiped out Kai's face from his body.  
  
He looked over at his bedroom door, which had been closed. At folded piece of paper was taped to it. Kai walked over cautiously and snatched the paper and began reading.  
  
"Kai. You have committed unspeakable crimes....and you will pay! This is only the beginning..."   
  
Kai crumbled up the note and tossed it behind him.   
  
"What could he have wanted? It....couldn't possibly be....him! I watched him die! I must be going insain....."  
  
Suddenly, smoke began to pour through the door as the material was consumed in fire.  
  
"Crap! I forgot about the smoke!" He said mentally as he blocked his face from the heat.   
  
The flames lept out at him swiftly, eating the house from the inside out.  
  
"Kai!" He heard a voice call out over the flames.  
  
"There's someone in there!" A different voice called out. Kai glanced out the window to see a fire truck, a couple paramedics, and his team!  
  
Suddenly, Kai found himself surrounded by red, orange and yellow flames. They cut him off from the only exit. He backed up to the side of his couch and hugged the wall.  
  
"Damn, he must of spread gasoline or something....but why didn't I smell it?" Kai said to himself.   
  
The flames drew closer. Kai looked behind him to see a window. Using his elbow, he knocked out the glass and jumped through. Flames and smoke quickly followed him.  
  
Kai landed hard on his knees in the sand. He coughed violently paramedics ran over to him. He tried to stand, but stumbled forward, into a paramedics arms, who dragged him away from the burning trailer. He pulled him over to an ambulence, and sat the captain on the bumper and placed a blanket around his shoulders. Another paramedic stapped a plastic cup over his mouth and nose, and began to squeeze a plastic bubble, giving Kai fresh oxygen.  
  
"Relax kid, you're going to be fine." A paramedic said, as he began to clean the burns and cuts that covered Kai's arms and face.  
  
The firefighters extinguished the fire, saving only a little bit of Kai's small house. The blue haired teen glared as he coughed more.  
  
"Kai! Are you okay?!" A voice called out.   
  
Kai turned his head slowly to his right to see Hilary running over to him.  
  
She threw her arms around him. "You had me so worried! Don't EVER do that again! Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kai replied, giving her a weak smile.  
  
"I think we should go ahead and take you down to the hospital, just to make sure there are no complications." The paramedic said.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Kai said, standing up and tossing the blanket into the ambulence.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said I'm fine." Kai repeated as he began to walk away, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Thank you." Hilary told the paramedic before rushing over to Kai's side.  
  
"Are you sure about this Kai?" She asked.  
  
"Doctors have never helped me before...they're just a waste of time and money." Kai replied, looking over at the smoking ruins of his house.  
  
"Who do you think did this? What a horrible thing!" Hilary exclaimed, hugging Kai's waist and burrying her face into his chest.  
  
"I know who. I just can't be possible." Kai replied, coughing again.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That van....the driver...was......Boris!" Hilary could feel Kai tense as he said that name.  
  
"But how! T...that's just not.....possible!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"I know....I saw him die with my own eyes! But...I know who I saw!"  
  
"Oh Kai...." Hilary kissed him gently and burried her face in his neck.  
  
"One things for sure....he'll come after me again....and I'll be ready!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
I hope everything made sense....I've been REALLY tired...and can't think!  
  
yes, I do like to torcher Kai...I have no clue why..I just do! I'm insain I know  
  
^_^  
  
see everyone in a week! 


	5. Getting Revenge

alright! I finally finished this chapter!  
  
it's been hard trying to write again, after being away for a week, so hopefully this chapter will turn out okay.  
  
Thank you all for the great reviews!  
  
in this chapter, the "new enemy" is revealed.  
  
hope you enjoy!  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
Rei, Max, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny all sat on the dojo floor in complete silence, except for Kai, who stood in the back of the room, coughing every now and then.  
  
"Are you sure it was....him?" Rei suddenly asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Kai only nodded.  
  
"But you and Tala both saw him executed! Are you sure that your eyes work?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I know what I saw Tyson!" Kai replied nearly shouting. He drew in a wheezy breath. "I know it's not possible for him to still be alive, but...it looked EXACTLY like him!"  
  
Kai fell to the floor, exhausted. "...and whoever it was, he'll be back. There's no telling what he'll do the next time."  
  
Hilary crawled over to her boyfriend and embraced him. He rested her head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, sighing.  
  
"Let's talk about this tomorrow. Everyone has been through alot today." She said, looking down at Kai.  
  
"Yeah...let's get some sleep." Kenny said.  
  
Everyone went over to their beds and crawled into the warm blankets.  
  
Hilary laid down next to Kai and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't worry Kai. Try and get some sleep." She smiled over at him.  
  
The sudden appearance of his old enemy had really drained the energy out of the blue-haired teen. He had suffered so much, and was only starting to get all of his old memories back.  
  
Kai sighed and smiled back at her weakly. "Good night Hilary." He said, giving her hand a soft squeeze.  
  
"Good night."  
  
Hilary awoke to a clanging racket outside. She looked over at the clock. 12:30 am.   
  
"It's probably just Kai practicing again." She turned over and saw Kai's bed was empty, as usual.  
  
A frown crossed her face. "He shouldn't be out there alone! He's too stressed out! He should be resting!" Hilary thought to herself.  
  
She threw her blanket off her quickly and snuck out of the room, careful not to wake anyone up. She stomped down the patio to the back of the dojo.  
  
"Kai?! Where are you?" She yelled out softly, tapping her foot with annoyance.  
  
The racket had stopped, but Kai didn't appear.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari! Get over here now!"  
  
There was a menacing chuckle behind her.  
  
She turned around and gasped at what she say.  
  
A man, what seemed to be about 6 feet tall, stood directly in front of her. She looked up to his face. He wore a strange pair of goggles, which glowed in the darkness. His hair was a dark purple, and he wore a black leather trench coat with a fur collar over a dark purple shirt which matched his hair, and a pair of dark pants.  
  
Hilary gasped and took a step back, panic grabbing her heart. It WAS Boris!  
  
"Seems you can't find the young Hiwatari either." He chuckled, his voice thick with a Russian accent. "You'll have to do for now."  
  
He reached out and grabbed her, pulling the frightened girl to his body. She began to scream, but he covered her mouth with a gloved hand. The intruder picked her off the ground and began to walk out to the street.  
  
"Annoying child! Stay still or suffer the consequences!" The man whispered in her ear.  
  
Hilary kicked him in the shin, causing him to cry out softly in pain, and loose his grip slightly.  
  
The brunette shook her head free of his hand.  
  
"Kai! Someone help!" She screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Kai's ears perked up as Dranzer quickly returned to his hand.  
  
"Kai! Help me!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
Kai jumped up from the porch were he was sitting. "Hilary!" He gasped and took off running around to the other side of the dojo.  
  
He turned a corner and skidded to a stop, a look of fear and surprise covered his usually stoic face.  
  
"B...Boris?!" He spit out.  
  
The man turned to his left to see the ex-Demolition Boy, in a fighting stance. Hatred soon covered the look of fear in his eyes.  
  
Hilary continued to struggle in the intruder's grip.  
  
"Why, if it isn't the young master Hiwatari!" The man tried to seem surprised.  
  
"Let her go! NOW!" Kai's voice sounded dangerous. He rushed for the man, but he took out a gun from his coat pocket and aimed it Hilary's head. The blue haired teen stopped and growled at the older man.  
  
The intruder laughed. "My my...you certainly have changed. The little boy I saw wouldn't have stopped for anything."  
  
Kai jerked in surprise.  
  
"Wait a minute.....you're not..."  
  
"How very perceptive of you." He smirked.   
  
"You're Nikolai!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"So you do remember me!" He laughed. "Then you must already know that I'm here for my brother's vengeance."  
  
Kai clenched his hands into fists. "Then let Hilary go,  and take me instead. After all, it's me you're after....am I correct?"  
  
"Oh don't worry my boy, I'll take you all in good time, or maybe, you'll be the one that comes to me!"  
  
"What's going on out here?" Rei asked as he stepped around the corner, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
Nikolai frowned. "This wasn't my plan eventually, but I can change it slightly. Alright Kai, now to test your endurance. If you survive this, then you'll be worth to participate in my little game."  
  
"Boris?!" Rei suddenly exclaimed, heading over to Kai.  
  
"No, stay back Rei!" Kai commanded, throwing his arm out, motioning the Chinese blader to stay put.  
  
When Kai returned his eyes to Nikolai, he saw that he had now aimed his gun at Kai.  
  
Kai's crimson eyes widened in fear. Would he really pull that trigger?  
  
Hilary squirmed more in her captor's arms, trying to divert his attention, but to no avail.  
  
"Let the games begin." The older Russian said, squeezing the trigger.  
  
"No! Kai!" Rei called out, rushing over to his captain.  
  
Kai's body jerked backward, hitting a wooden post holding the roof above the patio. He groaned as he hit the floor.  
  
Tears began pouring down Hilary's face as she tried to call out to her boyfriend, but her crys were muffled.  
  
"Come on Kai, wake up!" Rei pleaded, shaking his captain's still body.  
  
"Pleasure seeing you again Kai, I hope it won't be the last." Nikolai said in Russian, turning and walking out into the street, where a burgundy sedan waited for him. Hilary struggled with all her might, but it was no use. The Russian was too strong for her.  
  
Kai shook his head as he came to. He used his arms to get up off the ground. Pain shot through his whole body, and blood poured out from his chest, coating the wooden patio with crimson.  
  
"HILARY!!!!!" Kai cried out. "Nikolai! Bring her back!" He called out in Russian. But the injured teen's pleas fell on deaf ears.  
  
Both Rei and Kai watched as Nikolai tossed Hilary into the back of the car, got in after her and drove off.  
  
"No..." Kai muttered before falling flat on the ground in his own blood and drifting off into the darkness.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yes, Kai got hurt again....i just can't help myself.  
  
hehe  
  
^_^  
  
but don't worry, there will be a point to him getting shot later on. at least i hope. lol  
  
please review!!! 


	6. Plan of Action

hello again  
  
sorry about the long wait, I've been having serious trouble with my computer lately, and haven't been able to get on as often as I usually do.  
  
thanks for all the great reviews! I hope this chapter is alright.....  
  
oh! I wanted to address a review I got for the last chapter.  
  
If you remember, Kai had lost most of his memory in "Come Back Kai", and wasn't the same old mean, sourpuss Kai as in the series. he's still kindof like that, since he hasn't gotten all his memories back yet, but I'll just say he's getting used to the way he is now, and is starting to stay like that.  
  
and yes, he is getting weaker, for now at least. Emotions will play apart on how powerful he gets. The last chapter, he got shot in the chest, in "Come Back Kai", he was shot in the thigh and shoulder, so being shot in the chest was a complete shock for him, not to mention more serious.  
  
well, enough of me talking, here's the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kai...." The voice seemed so distant. His name echoed in his head for a moment, and then suddenly grew louder and louder, sending him into full alertness.  
  
"Kai! Please! Wake up!" The voice echoed.  
  
"Hilary! Are you alright?!" Kai replied in his thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry about me! What about you?! You were shot!" Hilary replied, sobbing.  
  
"Shot?" Kai seemed confused. Memories suddenly began to fly back. It was dark. Nikolai took Hilary from him, and then challenged him to another sick game.  
  
"Hilary, where are you! Has he....hurt you?"  
  
"....no, I'm alright. We're walking now, but I don't know where we're going. I can't see."  
  
Kai grimaced. What was Nikolai planning?  
  
"Kai, I can feel you're pain! You need help now! Break the link, it's sapping your strength!" Hilary cried out in a worried tone.  
  
Kai didn't reply for a moment. "Hilary...they're taking you to Russia, I'm sure of it. I'm coming to get you, so don't try and escape! He'll surely kill you. He's not like Boris....he's worse! He has no mercy......"  
  
Their mind connection began to fade a bit.  
  
"Oh no Kai!"  
  
"Don't worry....try and contact Tala. He'll be able to help you until I can get out there. Be strong Hilary. He'll pay for this."  
  
Hilary swallowed her fear. "I love you Kai."  
  
"I love....."   
  
The connection was gone. Hilary sniffled slightly. "Kai...."  
  
"...ello! Earth to Kai!"  
  
"I think he's finally waking up."  
  
Kai opened his eyes half way only to groan in pain as the bright light greeted him.  
  
"Kai.....how do you feel?" A familiar voice asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"Rei....?" The injured teen replied. His eyes grew accustomed to the light, and focused on the figures in front of him.  
  
Tyson and Rei were leaning over him, worry plastered all over their faces, and a gleam of sadness in their eyes.  
  
Kai shifted under the blanket covering his bare chest and suddenly cringed. He rubbed his face with his hands and moaned.   
  
"What happened to me?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"You don't remember?" Tyson seemed shocked.  
  
"We had an intruder, and he shot you and took....." Rei started and bit his lip, looking away.  
  
Kai gasped as his eyes dilated. "Hilary!" He called out. In a blink of an eye, the blue-haired teen was straight up and trying to get out of his bed.  
  
"Woah! Kai! Calm down!" Tyson called out and he and Rei tried to get their captain back into the bed.  
  
Kai fought against them, ripping out an IV line from his arm. "Let me go! I have to go to Russia and find Hilary!"  
  
Suddenly, a doctor, who had heard all the commotion, rushed in and helped Tyson and Rei.  
  
"Calm down Kai! You've been seriously injured!" The doctor said.  
  
"Would you all let me go! I can take care of myself!"  
  
The doctor sighed and went over to a locked cabinet at the far corner of the room. He pulled out a needle and filled it with a clear substance and headed back over to Kai.  
  
Kai eyed the needle, allowing Tyson and Rei to pin him to the bed.  
  
"This is just going to help you calm down." The doctor said as he inserted the needle into the struggling teen's shoulder.  
  
Kai hissed and suddenly felt numb. He was breathing heavily from exhausting all his strength.  
  
Rei and Tyson sighed with relief once Kai actually settled down.  
  
The doctor reinserted the IV line in Kai's forearm. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you boys to leave for a few minutes. You can come back in later."  
  
Tyson and Rei nodded and headed for the door. "See ya Kai!"   
  
The doctor looked at the clipboard in his hands. "Well Kai, how are you feeling today?"  
  
"I feel fine! When can I leave!?" Kai replied.  
  
The doctor chuckled softly and wrote something on his clipboard. "If you behave, you might be able to go tonight."  
  
He proceeded to check Kai's vitals. He then cut the bandages over the teen's chest and observed his wound.  
  
"You're pretty lucky. The bullet just barely missed your heart!"  
  
The wound stung as the fresh air hit in.  
  
"Looks like the bleeding has stopped for the most part too! This is amazing!" The doctor added as he began to wrap the wound with fresh bandages. "We weren't really expecting you to wake up so soon. Your friends weren't certain that you would even live! They wouldn't leave until you woke up!"  
  
"How long have I been here?" Kai asked.  
  
"3 days."  
  
Kai cursed mentally. "Dangit! Hilary....please be okay..." He thought.  
  
"Well, I let your friends back in now." The doctor said as he finished his writing on the clipboard and exited the room.  
  
"Kai!!!" Everyone called as the whole team filed into the room.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare!" Kenny said.  
  
Kai sighed.  
  
"Who was.....that guy?" Rei asked. "The guy that took...."  
  
Kai didn't reply.  
  
"Kai....?" Rei prodded.  
  
"He's....Boris's brother..." Kai finally replied.  
  
Everyone gasped in shock.  
  
"Boris had a......a brother?!" Tyson stammered.  
  
Kai looked down at his lap, a scowl forming on his face. He clenched his hands into fists. "He WON'T get away with this!"  
  
"Hey....don't worry...." Rei started, placing a hand on his captain's shoulder. "We'll get her back!"  
  
"I know! Why don't you try that mind thingy!" Max said suddenly.  
  
Kai shook his head sadly. "I already have....she's too far away..."  
  
"Well, maybe Tala can get a hold of her. Since this guy's Boris's brother, he probably went to Russia! Chances are that Hilary won't be hurt. It seems he's after you!" Tyson said.  
  
"You're wrong Tyson!" Kai nearly shouted. "Nikolai is NOTHING like Boris! He has no mercy, and doesn't care who gets hurt! If you thought Boris was insane, Nikolai is only 10 times worse! That's why I was shot! He thinks this is all a game! As long as I'm alive, he won't stop! It's only a matter of time before he....before he....."  
  
"Shhh....Kai...we won't let him do that." Rei said, gently shaking his friend.  
  
"How do you know this Kai?" Kenny asked.  
  
"...I first saw him when I was 3...I think...but he came to the abbey, and wanted to watch the training experiments. I remember him telling Boris that he wasn't pushing Tala and I hard enough, and then....Boris allowed him to take control....he ended up....."  
  
Kai turned away in disgust.  
  
"It's alright Kai...you don't have to continue." Max interrupted.  
  
"Man....I never knew....." Tyson said mentally.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Just concentrate on getting better so you can get out of here faster and then we can all go get Hilary!" Kenny declared.  
  
There was a knock at the door and the doctor came back in.  
  
"Sorry boys, but visiting hours are over. You can come back and take him home tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"You're letting him go that soon?!" Rei asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, yeah! He's recovering at a remarkable rate! There's nothing more we can do for him here." The doctor replied.  
  
Kai smirked.   
  
"Alright. See ya tomorrow Kai!" Tyson said waving good-bye as the team exited the room.  
  
"I can't put the rest of my team in danger! There's no telling what Nikolai will do....I have to save Hilary by myself!" Kai thought as he sunk back into the hospital bed. "Please Hilary....just hold on until I can get there!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!!!  
  
more action to come soon! 


	7. Flight To Russia

hello again!  
  
I'm still having computer problems, so sorry for the wait  
  
thank you sooo much for all the reviews!  
  
I hope this chapter comes out alright!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 : Flight to Russia  
  
Kai awoke early in the morning. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep that night and was planning how he was going to find Nikolai once he got back to his home country.  
  
"Good morning! Guess your an early bird!" A nurse exclaimed joyfully as she brought in a tray of what was suppost to be food and set it down next to Kai's bed.  
  
The blue haired teen sighed sadly.  
  
"Well, eat up! You need your strength if you're going to leave this afternoon!" The nurse smiled and exited the room almost as quickly as she had entered.  
  
"Great, she's gone..." Kai said mentally. Nurses really got on his nerves, along with many other things. He stared over at his 'food' and grimaced. It looked partially alive and everything was the same color; pale brown.  
  
"Disgusting!" Kai wrinkled his nose and turned away to look at the clock hanging from the wall.  
  
"Only about 4 more hours till I'm out of here..." The BladeBreakers' captain told himself.  
  
"Come on! Let's go! Kai will be waiting for us!" Rei yelled up the stairs of Tyson's dojo. Rei and Kenny were waiting for Max and Tyson to get ready. They were running late, as usual.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Tyson yelled back. A few moments later, he came running down, Max following close behind.  
  
"Why didn't you wake us up guys?" Max asked as everyone rushed out the door.  
  
"We tried!" Kenny replied.  
  
"We couldn't even hear ourselves think over Tyson's snoring!" Rei added.  
  
"Ha ha very funny! Come on! Kai's gonna be pissed if we're any later!" Tyson said running in front of everyone.  
  
"Look who's talking now!" Kenny murmured.  
  
"Good afternoon boys! Glad you decided to wake up!" Mr. Dickinson said as he opened the back door of his sedan.  
  
"It's Tyson's fault!" Max stated.  
  
"Just get in the car!" Rei demanded.  
  
Kai walked over to the check in/out desk at the front of the hospital. He carried a black duffle bag with red straps over his shoulder.  
  
"Good afternoon! Checking out?" The woman sitting behind the desk asked, smiling at the teen.  
  
Kai nodded and grabbed a pen off the counter and preceded to sign a couple of papers.  
  
The woman took them after he was done and looked at them.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari huh? I have a letter for you." The woman began to look on the cluttered desk.  
  
"A letter?" Kai asked.  
  
"Ah ha! Here it is!" She exclaimed after a few moments, holding the cream colored envelope in the air. She handed it over to the blue haired teen.  
  
Kai took it from her. "Thanks."  
  
"Good day sir!"  
  
Kai continued his way out of the waiting area and exited the building. He walked to the corner of the sidewalk and torn open the envelope. Kai stared intently at the letter inside. It was written in Russian.  
  
Well done Kai, for surviving the first round. Are you ready for the next?   
  
I suppose you will be coming to find me now, it will be great to see you again. Take the 1:00 flight to Moscow and wait for further instrutions.  
  
I'll tell your lovely girlfriend you say hello.  
  
Kai growled and crumbled the note in his hand.  
  
"Damn you Nikolai!" He said under his breath.  
  
The teen looked at his watch and cursed.  
  
"11:30...I'll never get to the airport in time!" He began to run down the side walk and turned the corner.  
  
Mr. Dickinson's sedan pulled up to the hospital and everyone jumped out and rushed to the door.  
  
The BBA president joined his team inside the waiting area.  
  
"Why don't you all have a seat, and I'll go check about Kai." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
The boys nodded and found some empty seats.  
  
"Good afternoon sir! How may I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to check out Kai Hiwatari. He was suppost to be able to come home today." The elder replied.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Hiwatari has already checked out." The woman replied.  
  
"What?!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed, drawing attention from the seating area. "Who checked him out?! When did he leave!?"  
  
"Calm down sir. Mr. Hiwatari checked himself out about 20 minutes ago. You just missed him."  
  
"What's going on Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson asked as the BladeBreakers all came over to join the conversation.  
  
"It looks like Kai's gone!" Mr. Dickinson explained. "Do you know where he was headed?"  
  
"Umm...I'm not sure, but I think he turned to the right once he left the building." The lady replied.  
  
"That's okay, I think I know where he's going." Rei said.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"He's going to face Nikolai by himself!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!!!  
  
oh, and for people reading my other story, "Vacation", I'm trying to get the next chapter up soon, so look for that update sometime in the near future.  
  
see ya later!!! 


	8. Race Against Time

hello again!  
  
thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!  
  
This will be the last update for a week or so. I have finals coming up soon, and I have no time to write anymore! I'll continue this story in a couple of weeks or so. I'll be out of school then.  
  
hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai didn't stop running until he was about a couple blocks from the airport. A sharp pain shot through his chest and he clutched his heart.  
  
"I guess I overdid it a bit." He told himself. He was told not to get involved with any athletic activity for a month or so because of his gunshot wound.  
  
"No time for this. I'm going to get on that plane if it's the last thing I do!" He darted down the streets and inside the airport.  
  
The blue haired teen rushed up to the ticket counter. Luckily, there was only a few people in front of him, and he was able to get his ticket in about 10 minutes.  
  
Kai sighed and looked at his watch again. 12:25.  
  
"It's going to be close. Now, I just have to find the gate." He looked at his ticket. His plane was at Gate 38C.   
  
The BladeBreakers' captain looked down each of the long hallways crowded with people. There were 6 hallways, each with different letters.  
  
"E....F....A....B....C!" He darted off down the third hallway. "Geez...couldn't of found a bigger airport!"  
  
"Hurry up! We're not going to catch him!" Mr. Dickinson told the driver.  
  
"I think we've got the old Kai back guys." Tyson told his friends.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
  
"This is the kind of thing Kai would always do before he disappeared. And after we found him again, he was...different. You know?" Tyson explained. "And every year he seems to be reverting back to his old self."  
  
"Yeah, you're kindof right about that. But I don't think he'll ever be the same as before, and to tell you the truth, I like him better now that he actually talks to us." Rei replied.  
  
"Well, if you consider the circumstances, Kai wouldn't have run off anyway. He's just really worried about Hilary. If I were him, I think I would do the same thing!" Kenny stated.  
  
"...but what he's doing is really dangerous! You heard his story about Nikolai, he's a monster!" Tyson said.  
  
"Don't worry boys. We'll find him. He's NOT going alone." Mr. Dickinson reasured.  
  
The car pulled up and everyone jumped out of the car and rushed inside. Everyone spread out and immediatly began asking employees and travlers if they had seen their blue-haired friend.  
  
Kai slowed to a walking pace as he neared the gate. He walked up and got in line to board the plane.  
  
"Flight from Tokyo to Moscow, now boarding all rows. Thank you and have a great journey." A chipper young voice said over the intercom.  
  
Kai was next in line.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, please report to the information booth. Kai Hiwatari." A voice said over the main intercom.  
  
The blue-haired teen cursed under his breath. "How could they have found me that fast?!"  
  
He quickly steped up and gave the flight attendant his ticket.  
  
"Kai!" An elderly voice suddenly called.  
  
"Oh no..." Kai gasped. He could see Mr. Dickinson out of the corner of his eye, trying to flag him over. The teen pretended not to notice and entered the terminal.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't risk more lives on this.....please forgive me." Kai thought to himself. He felt horrible for doing this, but he just couldn't let Nikolai get ahold of his friends!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yeah yeah....i know it's short.  
  
sorry.  
  
don't forget to review!!! The next few chapters will hopefully be longer, and much more action to come VERY soon!  
  
Ja ne! 


	9. Close to Home

hello again  
  
sorry for the long wait. I'm finally done with finals at school.  
  
I hope these people like this chapter  
  
thanks for all the reviews!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mr. Dickinson struggled in the crowd of people, trying to catch one of his best bladers, but his blue hair disappeared behind the wall of the terminal.  
  
"Kai!" He called as he finally got free, desperately trying to catch the injured teen.  
  
"Wait a minute sir! You can't go in there! The plane is already departing!" The flight attendant said, standing in front of the door.  
  
"But I have to get someone off that plane!" Mr. Dickinson cried.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but it's too late!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson's shoulders drooped and he sighed sadly.  
  
"I hope I haven't lost you again my boy."   
  
There was a loud slam, sending Hilary out of her slumber and into full alertness. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by a thick piece of cloth over her mouth. She looked around her and took in her surroundings. The brunette found herself in some sort of vehicle with dark, leather-like interior. All the windows were tinted black so she couldn't see outside. She tried to move, but found her hands to be bound and began to struggle when suddenly, and large hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop. The stranger's hand was cold as ice against Hilary's bare shoulder. She shivered and sat quietly.  
  
A deep voice chuckled, forcing her attention to the dark figure right next to her.  
  
"Glad you are awake my dear." The voice sounded familiar.  
  
Hilary began yelling through the material over her mouth, but no words were audible.  
  
The figure chuckled again. "I see you remember what happened. Let me introduce myself, since I haven't had a chance to do so properly. My name is Nikolai Balkov. You should recognize the name."  
  
Hilary's eyes widened in fear. "He's related to Boris!?" She began to panic.  
  
"Oh don't worry my dear. I won't do anything to you.....yet." His hand stroked Hilary's jaw line, causing a shiver to run down her spine.  
  
She whimpered softly as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
All of a suddenly, the car slowed to a stop. Nikolai opened the door and got out. He turned around and pulled Hilary out by the arm. She stumbled and fell into another man's arms.  
  
Nikolai walked out about 5 feet, his long coat flowing gracefully behind him. His arm suddenly shot up in the air, signaling the man holding Hilary to follow.  
  
Hilary managed to shake the gag off her mouth and took in a gasp of fresh air. "Where am I?!" She demanded.  
  
Nikolai took off his goggles and looked at her with the strangest set of crimson eyes she had ever seen. They looked almost exactly like Kai's! Hilary jerked in surprise, but quickly began to glare back at him.  
  
"Don't you know this place? Or has the young master failed to show it to you?"  
  
Hilary looked around. It was night time, and they were walking up a hill towards a large house. The city lights shined brightly below them, as the stars above. She stared intently on the house they were approaching. It had a few lights on the outside, and amazing architectural details along the doors and windows. Six columns lined the front porch and an abnormally large door sat in the center. The porch led down to a brick pathway, which circled a very old fountain with a statue of a large bird at the top. It was covered with mosses, which hung from the wings and floated in the dirty water below. In front of the fountain was a huge garden of flowers and trees, most of which were over run by weeds. The place looked as if it had been abandoned long ago.  
  
Hilary gasped. It was certainly a beautiful home, even though it was in poor shape.   
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Nikolai said, reading her mind.  
  
Hilary turned her attention back toward her abductor. "Why did you bring me here?! Isn't this Kai's house!?"  
  
Nikolai nodded. "It's a shame that it wasn't able to be taken care of for the last 2 years. This place was once the most amazing property in all of Russia! But ever since young master Kai's parents.....died....it's all gone....to the dogs, so to speak." He chuckled as he opened the large front door. The wood creaked on it's hinges and a loud thud was heard echoing from inside the house.  
  
"What are you doing? You have no right to be here!" Hilary yelled, trying to shake off the man behind her.  
  
"We've been here for the past 2 years, and young Kai fails to notice. He refuses to come back here."  
  
"He probably has a good reason!" Hilary replied snidely.  
  
"He most certainly does." Nikolai replied calmly with a smirk and entered the mansion.  
  
Kai crossed his arms across his chest and winced slightly.  
  
"I hope Mr. Dickinson doesn't freak out. They just don't understand!" He thought to himself.  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice knocked him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Kai glanced to his left to see a flight attendant smiling at him.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" The young woman asked.  
  
"I'll have some water. Thanks." Kai replied.  
  
The attendant disappeared down the aisle and returned a few moments later. She sat a bottle of water along with another cream colored envelope on the empty seat next to the blue-haired teen.  
  
"Great..." Kai muttered as he grabbed the envelope and opened it.  
  
Well done, even though I'm not impressed. Once you land, go to 9557 Lenin Street. There you will find an old cannery warehouse, along with the next clue. You'll have an hour and 30 minutes.  
  
Kai folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"Attention passengers. We will be arriving in Moscow, Russia in 30 minutes. Please make sure you have all your belonging, and thank you for flying Tokyo Airlines." A voice said over the intercom.  
  
"I can't believe Kai would do something like this! It's so reckless!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed.  
  
"I believe it." Rei, Max, and Kenny mumbled.  
  
"At least we know where he's going, and maybe we can find him!" Tyson replied.  
  
They had found out that Kai took a one way flight to Moscow. Mr. Dickinson was able to get the BBA's private jet and take off for Russia only about 5 minutes after Kai's flight took off. They wouldn't be far behind Kai once they landed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review! 


	10. Adventures in the Warehouse

hello again!  
  
I'm so sorry for the LONG wait! I was accually going to post this chapter a few days ago, from another computer, but it didn't let me, so I forgot. I'm really sorry!!!  
  
so, hopefully I can get my computer running up to speed again so I can upload much faster in the future.  
  
Oh! By the way, I'm kindof getting writers block, and I'm running low on ideas for my other beyblade stories....I hope to update them someday...but untill I can get an idea I can work with, everyone will have to wait.  
  
sorry...  
  
anyway....here's the next chapter! Hope everyone like it....I put action in it, but there might just be too much!  
  
lol   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the airport. The cold winter air immediatly blew across his face. Kai closed his eyes. He had to admit to himself, he really did miss the cold. Adjusting his scarf, he walked down the steps and down the street.  
  
"Alright. I have an hour to get to this...warehouse. If I remember, it shouldn't be too far away." Kai said to himself as he read the address on the note again.  
  
After walking a few blocks, he came to an old area of town, each building looked as if it had been abandoned years ago. As he continued on, he suddenly found Lenin Street, and followed it. He began to rush through the alley, glancing at the numbers on each building. Eventually, he stopped at the right one.  
  
"Well, here it is....what the heck is Nikolai thinking?!" Kai wondered as he examined the building. It had to be around a hundred years old. All the windows had been replaced with boards which had began to rot. Graffiti covered the exterior stone, and the roof hung at an angle. Kai grimaced at the filthy building but went up to the large wooden door. After pushing at it for a few moments, Kai decided to ram into it, which proved effective. The door just about flew off it's hinges, and the blue haired Russian stumbled inside.  
  
Kai found his balance again and coughed. His sudden entrance had stirred up years of dust. Fanning the air, he continued inside the musty building, glancing in every direction. Kai wrinkled his nose as a pungent smell suddenly invaded his senses.   
  
"What the heck died in here!?" Kai coughed and pulled his scarf up around his mouth and nose.   
  
Graffiti again lined the walls and crates inside. Boxes upon boxes were stacked from floor to ceiling. A small metal box stuck out from the wall. Kai opened it and threw a few switches, and suddenly, lights flickered to life, illuminating a path in front of him.  
  
"What's his game? Where the heck am I suppost to find the next clue?!" Kai was getting angry. He growled and kicked over the nearest crate. This startled some birds that were perched in the rafters above. Kai's attention shot upwards as he watched the birds fly out of a hole in the roof. He studied the ceiling for a moment, and finally noticed that there was another level up there! Something suddenly shimmered in the pale sunlight and Kai's eyes widened in excitement.  
  
"Ah ha!" Kai exclaimed. "Now...how exactly do I get up there?" He looked around but only saw crates. He sighed to himself. "Duh!" The blue haired teen jumped up on a crate and began to climb upward.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Kai managed to get close to his goal.  
  
"Great..." He grumbled. There were no more crates left. He would have to make a jump for it. He looked to his right and saw a metal bar sticking out from the wall. It held a lamp and the end. It was positioned in just the right place! Kai lunged out and landed on the pole before jumping up again for the edge of the rafter. Just as Kai's weight hit the lamp pole, it broke off the wall. Kai gasped and frantically grabbed for the rafter. His fingers clutched the wood in a death grip just as the metal hit the warehouse floor, the lamp shattering to pieces. Kai sighed with relief as he hung in mid air. He grabbed a hold of the rafter and began to lift himself up to saftey. Suddenly, an enormous pain shot throughout his arms and chest. He cried out in pain and fell backward. He grabbed a hold of the edge again just in time. Kai couldn't move. He panted in pain and grasped his chest.  
  
"Not now...I can't die like this!" Kai ground his teeth together and mustered up enough strength to pull himself up on the rafter again. He swung his leg up on the edge and rolled to saftey. He laid there on his back, starring up at the darkening sky through the hole and gasping for breath. He looked to his left and saw another metal box. It shimmered once again as the sun hit it. Kai rolled over and crawled to it. He looked at his watch again. 10 minutes left.  
  
He opened the box and grabbed the folded sheet of paper from it. He rolled back over on his back as he began to read.  
  
I must congratulate you again young Kai. You've made it this far. My game is nearly over. I'm at the place you'd least likely expect. I'll see you there.  
  
Kai's forehead wrinkled in thought. "What the heck?!" This last note made no sense to him. "The place I'd least likely expect? Can't be the abbey...that belongs to the BBA and Tal....Tala!" Kai gasped. He hadn't even thought of trying to contact his friend! As he thought about it...Tala hadn't even contacted HIM about Hilary! He would of sensed her arrival here, not to mention Kai's. "Something's wrong."  
  
"Tala? Can you hear me?" Kai thought. "Tala?!" There was no response.  
  
"Oh God...no!" Kai shot up.   
  
"Hilary!? Can anyone hear me!? Hilary!" He called out with his mind, almost despertly. Nothing. Nobody replied.  
  
A beeping noise suddenly jerked Kai out of his trance. He looked over his shoulder at the box. It beeped again. Kai's eyes widened in fear as he scrambled over to the box again. He knocked it away with the back of his hand, and saw that it sat on top of another black box. A digital screen lit up with a count down, which was about to reach 1! Kai cursed and scrambled to his feet, running for the edge. He leaped off the rafters and flew through the air just as the box exploded! The force of the explosion sent Kai flying into the crates, shattering them as he sailed right through them. Kai finally landed in a crate filled mostly with straw, breaking his fall. Kai moaned and pushed himself out of the rubble. Fire had already started to break out, and since the content of the warehouse was dried out wooden crates, the fire began to spread at an alarming rate. Kai turned and began to run for the exit. He dived out just as the flames engulfed his path and blocked the door. The Russian teen picked himself up off the wet ground and ran further down the alley and back onto the street. People had already begun starring at the sudden fire. Kai heard sirens from a firetruck and began to walk at a quick pace in the opposite direction with a slight limp.  
  
Kai kept looking over his shoulder at the growing commotion, hoping no one had seen him. He suddenly ran into something and stumbled backward. His head quickly shot around to see what he had hit.  
  
"Kai! I've found you!"  
  
Kai's eyes grew wide with surprise. "R...Rei!?" He took a few steps back, considering whether it would be wise to run in the opposite direction or not.   
  
The Chinese beyblade jumped to his feet and embraced his captain in a tight hug.  
  
"We were all worried about you, expecially Mr. Dickinson! Why did you leave without us?" He demanded in a serious tone.  
  
"I..." Kai looked away.  
  
"What happened to you?" Rei suddenly asked, seeing burn marks on his captain's cheeks and clothes. He gasped. "You've hurt yourself again!" He exclaimed noticing a dark spot on Kai's chest. His wound was starting to bleed again.  
  
Kai growled. "I'm fine, just leave me alone! I have something to take care of." He began to walk away.  
  
Rei grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Not until we get you cleaned up. Then we can look for her together....okay?"  
  
Kai looked over at the raven haired teen and sighed. "You don't understand!"  
  
Rei rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever...come on!" He began to pull him around a corner and down a new street.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry...that might of been too much with the warehouse exploding and all...but I just couldn't help myself lol  
  
yup...the BladeBreakers found Kai...but before you get mad at me, just wait until the next chapter or two.  
  
hehehe   
  
anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	11. Mystery of the Past

ok! I told you I'd try and update sooner, so I hope this is soon enough!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
This chapter is mainly about Kai's parents and what happened to them...yes, it will become relevant to the story later on.  
  
Oh! And it's also pretty short too...sorry about that. But I guess it doesn't really matter. It's a bad chapter lol and if it were any longer, people would probably kill themselves with boredom and stuff.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 : Mystery of the Past  
  
Hilary moaned as she awoke. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and yawned. She then gasped suddenly as she opened her eyes. She had forgotten that she was still a prisoner, and now she was in a strange room.  
  
"What happened?" She asked herself. She rubbed her face with her hands. Suddenly, her fingers came into contact with a cool metal piece on her forehead. She traced it around her whole head.   
  
"What the heck?!" She tried to pull it off, but it was no use. She quickly gave up and decided to look around the room.  
  
It was a large room, with crimson red bedding and window treatments. The floor was covered in a thick plush carpet that was a soft cream color. The walls were barren of decorations, except for a few sconces and outlines of pictures that had once hung there. She noticed a table at the other end of the room. She threw the warm sheets off of her and stood up. The brunette made her way over to the table and examined what lay on top of it. The table was lined with different kinds of pictures and a few forgotten books in different languages. Hilary's attention was drawn to the pictures. The first one was of a man and a woman. Both were very attractive, and were dressed in wedding outfits. The woman had long, light blue hair and crimson eyes, and the man had thick, navy colored hair and bright green eyes. Hilary continued to examine the photos one by one with interest.   
  
The next one pictured the same woman with a baby in her arms. The baby was almost invisible except for a patch of two toned hair sticking up from the blankets. The next picture showed the man from the first picture playing with a toddler in a yard filled with flowers. Hilary recongized it as the garden she had seen earlier outside. She looked closer at the toddler. The child had two toned blue hair, and bright crimson eyes. The boy was so happy in the picture. Hilary gasped as she relized who these pictures were of! This was Kai and his parents! Hilary took a step away from the table in shock. There was one last picture, flipped upside down. Curiosity overwhelming her, she reached out and picked up the frame and studied it. She immediatly recongized most of the people in the photograph. Kai, around the age of 3 was standing in front of Voltaire, with his parents on both sides of him. An unknown woman stood next to Voltaire. She looked to be about the same age as him. Hilary figured that must of been Kai's grandmother. Behind them stood Boris, looking somewhat normal without his goggles, and next to him, a young Nikolai, his crimson eyes flaring. Hilary was shocked to see how much the two brothers had in common. Nikolai was obviously younger, and had longer hair, but the resemblence in the face was scary.  
  
"You know, that was the last picture of Kai and his parents before he was taken to the abbey." A deep voice stated behind her. She jumped and dropped the picture.  
  
Hilary spun around only to be greeted with unfriendly crimson eyes. She growled under her breath.  
  
"It's a shame. Such a beautiful family, destroyed because they didn't want their son to become strong."  
  
Hilary gasped. "...what happened to them..." She dared herself to ask.  
  
Nikolai turned his attention to her again. "Kai was a perfect child, or so you knew. Lord Voltaire had a great plan. He would make the strongest warrior, the most powerful leader to gain control of Russia, and the world through that little so called sport, beyblade, but he needed one little boy. Voltaire's son, and his foreign wife Keira were against it, and fought to protect young Kai. They became too much of a problem, so they were eliminated."  
  
"You...you killed them?!" Hilary spat out.  
  
"Oh not just me, my brother too." He smiled, taking pride in the fact that he murdered innocent people.  
  
"....you monster!" She managed to say, her voice failing her.  
  
"Keira looked just as you do right now when I took her son from her before sticking a knife through her heart." Nikolai bent down closer to Hilary, who was pertrified.  
  
His lips got closer and closer to hers, nearly brushing against them. Hilary suddenly snapped back into reality, kicking Nikolai as hard as she could. He gasped in pain and fell backward. The teen bolted for the door, tears running down her cheeks. She cried out as a sharp pain errupted from her back. She fell to the floor, paralyzed.  
  
Nikolai limped up behind her. "You'll pay dearly for that."  
  
Hilary's surroundings became darker and darker and suddenly, she drifted off into unconsciousness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
This was a pittiful chapter wasn't it? Sorry...I hope to make this story better as it goes...I hope...  
  



	12. Memories

hello again  
  
thank you for all the great reviews! I'm glad people didn't think it was pathetic.   
  
here's the next chapter...and Kai's in it!  
  
============================================================  
  
"Well well well! Look what the cat dragged in!" Tyson exclaimed as Rei walked through the door, pulling Kai behind him.  
  
"Kai!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Dickinson rushed up to the blue haired teen and embraced him gently.  
  
"Man! What's with all the hugging!? They act as if I've been gone for years!" Kai thought to himself.  
  
"You had me worried sick! What were you thinking running off like that! You're in no shape to....my word! What happened to you!?" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed.  
  
"I ran into him on the street, about a block away from where a fire broke out." Rei said.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Are you alright Kai?!" Max asked.  
  
"I'm fine. You shouldn't have come after me. Now you're all in danger."  
  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Mr. Dickinson said, getting a first aid kit from under the kitchen counter.  
  
Kai sat down on the corner of the bed in the next room and removed his shirt, revealing burns, dirt and small cuts, along with the large bandage around his chest, which was now saturated with blood.  
  
Mr. Dickinson sighed as he began cleaning away the dirt from the open cuts. He remembered that he had done this before, when he first met Kai.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mr. Dickinson had been walking back to his hotel room when he had run into this young, blue haired boy, barely managing to stay upright. His clothes had been torn, and he was covered in grime, but what amazed the elder man, was the fire in the boy's eyes. He had obviously been through hell, but those eyes were filled with such hope!   
  
"Mr......Dickinson!" The boy sighed with relief.  
  
"Kai!?" The elder suddenly recognized the boy. "Is that you!?"  
  
"Please! Don't take me back....don't take me...." The young Kai fell forward into Mr. Dickinson's arms, exhausted.  
  
The BBA representative carefully carried the boy back to his hotel.  
  
"Kai...who did this to you?" He asked once he got back to his room.  
  
"I...I can't tell ahhh!" The boy cried out as the antiseptic dapped at his wounds.  
  
"Did your....grandfather do this?"  
  
Kai turned his head away, and his lower lip quivered slightly.  
  
"You promised I would be safe with him! You promised! You're all just a bunch of liars!" He cried out, tears threatening to run down his face.  
  
Mr. Dickinson was shocked, and saddened.  
  
He had known Kai's parents before he was even born. He had also friends with Voltaire Hiwatari. When Kai was born, Voltaire immediately changed. He didn't like the idea that his son had married a woman not from Russia, and now had a child. But as Kai grew older, Voltaire realized that something was different about him. Kai was no ordinary boy. Voltaire began to fight for custody of Kai, saying his parents weren't fit to raise him properly, and soon after, both parents mysteriously died. Mr. Dickinson was the first to comfort the young toddler. He thought his old friend was behind all of this, but pushed that thought far back in his mind.   
  
With no more living family left, Kai was forced to stay with Voltaire.  
  
"But Mr. Dickinson! I don't want to go with him!" The young boy pleaded.  
  
"It's alright Kai! You'll be safe with him. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."  
  
"...you promise?" The child sniffled, wiping away his tears.  
  
"I promise."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Mr. Dickinson felt horrible when he learned the truth about Voltaire, and what had happened to Kai.   
  
The blue haired captain suddenly hissed in pain, but quickly quieted himself.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into this time my boy?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
  
"He's toying with me. He's trying to weaken me." Kai replied softly.  
  
"And yet you still go along with it?"  
  
Kai looked into the elder's eyes. The fire in his crimson eyes burning down to his soul.  
  
"I have no other choice! You don't know what he's capable of!"  
  
The elder sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, I don't, but I do know what you're capable of, and right now, if you don't take it easy, you're going to kill yourself!"  
  
Kai looked away as Mr. Dickinson examined the gunshot wound. It had opened up a bit, but the bleeding had slowed down. He placed a new bandage over it and wrapped it with fresh gauze.  
  
The team captain put his shirt back on and stood up weakly.  
  
"Please! You must leave Russia at once! If Nikolai finds you here, he'll..."  
  
Mr. Dickinson cut him off. "We're leaving together! Once we get Hilary back, then we will leave."  
  
Kai started to say something, but the elder interrupted him. "You look horrible Kai. Get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning." He turned and left the room, leaving Kai standing in thought.  
  
"How is he?" Rei asked worried as Mr. Dickinson walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine. He's sleeping now, so please be as quiet as possible."  
  
The boys nodded silently.  
  
"Well, I have some business to attend to with the local authorities. I'll be back later tonight. If you need anything just call." The elder said, turning to leave the room.  
  
"Okay Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson replied as he left.  
  
"I'm hungry! Who's up for some Russian cuisine!?"  
  
"Shhh! We can't go out now! What if Kai wakes up? You know he'll leave if no one is here to stop him!" Rei said.  
  
"Rei's right. Why don't we order take out?" Max offered.  
  
"Or better yet, why not just call room service? We get free meals here!" Kenny explained.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tyson cheered. He ran to the menu on the counter and began naming off all the food he wanted.  
  
"What part of 'be as quiet as possible' don't you understand!" Rei asked, irritated.  
  
"Oh! Sorry." He whispered.  
  
Rei sighed.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
I kindof wrote this chapter around midnight, so I hope everything's spelt right and stuff...  
  
XX 


	13. Trapped!

thanks for all the reviews!  
  
I'm not sure if people will like this chapter or not....it has an 'almost rape' scene. If you don't like that stuff, you can either just skip this chapter or start reading in the middle or something. I really don't know why I wrote this chapter the way I did. It's completely different from what I would usually do. I hope no one gets offended.  
  
anyway...on with the chapter  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai opened his eyes slowly. The room was dark and quiet. He sat up slowly and rubbed his face with his hands. He glanced over at the clock on the table next to his bed. It was almost 6 in the evening. The teen swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked to the window. He pulled back the curtains to see stormy clouds covering the sun. Kai watched rain drops begin to hit the glass in front of him. He then looked out further in front of him to see a large house, situated on a hill in the near distance.  
  
He gasped. "I ordered the demolition of that place years ago! Why didn't it hap...." Kai stopped himself. "The last place I'd expect....that's it!"  
  
Kai immediatly grabbed his clothes and got changed. "I hope everyone's out. This might be tricky."  
  
The blue haired captain went up to the door and pressed his ear against it, listening for any sign of activity behind it. Suddenly, there was a loud snore. "No...I wanted cheese with that...."  
  
"Tyson..." Kai sighed. He cracked open the door and peered around.   
  
His team laid in the living room, all asleep in front of the TV.  
  
Kai smiled to himself. He tiptoed over to the door, grabbed a coat hanging from a hook and silently exited the room and walked out of the building.  
  
It began to rain harder as the BladeBreakers' captain ran down the street towards the old Hiwatari Mansion.  
  
Hilary jerked awake. Her legs and arms were chained. She found herself on another large bed, but this time she was in a different room. She sat up and noticed that all her clothes had been removed except for her underwear. She gasped and immediatly covered herself with the sheet. The brunette began to panic again.  
  
Suddenly, there was a chuckle, causing Hilary to jump.  
  
"Wha....what do you want!" She demanded.  
  
Nikolai immerged from the shadows of the room, slowly making his way towards the bed.  
  
"You are an amazing child Miss Hilary. My brother told me about you, but his words did you injustice. He told me all about you and Kai, and you're friend, how he spent years and years trying to figure all of you out, but everytime he thought he did, something most unexpected happened." The Russian said, running a hand through his hair. His bangs, which were held back with gel fell forward, almost completely covering his left eye. He looked like a different person now!  
  
"Stay away from me!" Hilary demanded as Nikolai got even closer to her. She tried to scoot herself away, but the chains on her feet prevented her from going any further.  
  
The evil Russian climbed up on the bed and positioned himself over her, pushing her down on the matress.  
  
"No!" She screamed. "Someone please help me!"  
  
Nikolai chuckled. "I bet you were saving this moment for Kai, weren't you?"  
  
Hilary squeezed her eyes shut as Nikolai pulled away the sheet from her body. He examined her head to toe, taking in every ounce of her.  
  
"Please....don't." Hilary pleaded.  
  
Nikolai smirked and bent down closer to her, their lips nearly touching. "You're just like Kai was."   
  
With that, he pressed his lips down forcefuly onto hers, passionatly. Hilary squirmed under him, trying to get away, but his weight held her down. His large hands began to roam her body.  
  
Hilary whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. His hands stopped at her hips. He chuckled evily and smirked at the frightened brunette.  
  
"Stop! Please...." She pleaded once more, trying to move away from his grip.  
  
"Silly girl. Haven't you realized you won't escape me!?" He began to move away the fabric when suddenly the doors slammed opened.  
  
Lightning crackled outside, bringing light into the dim room. A figure stood at the entrance in an angry pose. The figure took a step into the room, his eyes glowing with a brilliant red.  
  
"Get away from her!" The voice was dark and demanding.  
  
"K...Kai?!" Hilary sniffed.   
  
He was drenched to the bone. His bangs clung to the sides of his face, and a small pool of water began to form under his feet from his dripping clothes.  
  
Nikolai's head jerked away from the frightened girl just as Kai charged at him, lept over the bed and knocked him off the other side with his foot. Kai landed on top of the Russian and punched him square in the face with all of his might.  
  
Hilary sat up and gathered the sheet around herself again as she watched her boyfriend and her capter fight.  
  
"Get off me!" Nikolai yelled as he kicked Kai in the stomach. Kai flew backward and landed on all fours. He stood up swiftly.  
  
"Are you alright Hilary?" He asked, looking worried at the frightened girl. She nodded silently.  
  
Kai took off his coat, shook it a few times to get the water off and drapped it over Hilary. He then pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're unharmed!" He whispered in her ear, his voice relieved.  
  
Nikolai chuckled as he stood up. He wiped the blood from his nose and mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"So you did survive. How did you like my last clue? Explosive huh? You certainly took a long time getting here. I was certain you were dead!"  
  
Hilary looked at Kai, worried immediatly covered her face. What had happened?!  
  
"I'm tired of playing your sick games! Let her go now! She has no part in this!"  
  
"Oh but she does."  
  
Kai's eyes grew wide. "What do you want exactly?"  
  
"I want all of you. Did you think this was just about you?" He laughed. "I intend to carry out my brother's plan, and in doing that, get my revenge on you! I thought I would have a hard time getting the last 2 here, but it all worked out! You played right into my hand Master Kai." His voice had an edge to it.  
  
Both Kai and Hilary gasped. "What have you done with Tala!? He's here, isn't he!?" Kai demanded.  
  
"I couldn't contact him Kai! I have no clue where he is!" Hilary said.  
  
"That's because of that little device." He replied, pointing to the headband on Hilary.  
  
She tried once again to remove it, but it just wouldn't budge!  
  
Nikolai laughed. "It won't come off that easily. It prevents the use of your little mind conversations. I know what you plan using that, and I won't be as stupid as my brother was."  
  
Kai growled and clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"Oh don't worry Master Kai. I have one expecially for you..."  
  
"Sir! We have an intruder!" A man yelled as he ran into the room. He stopped when he saw Kai. "Oh...I see...."  
  
"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. Thank you, now get back to work!" Nikolai replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
"Intruder? This is MY house! You are the intruder!" Kai exclaimed, turning his attention back to Nikolai.  
  
"So it seems..." The Russian pulled out a gun quickly and fired a shot straight at Kai. It happened so fast, Kai didn't have time to react!  
  
"Kai!" Hilary screamed.   
  
Kai jerked backward slightly. He looked over at his shoulder to see a tranquilizer dart sticking out.   
  
Kai cursed as he pulled it out. Suddenly, his eyelids felt heavy and his legs could no longer support him. He fell to the floor.  
  
Nikolai walked over to him and turned him over on his back. He stared down at the teen for a moment before bending down.  
  
"I don't know why you insist on wearing those. They take away from your beautiful face." The older man used his palms to wipe away the blue triangle painted on Kai's damp skin.  
  
Kai cursed at him in Russian. Nikolai only laughed.  
  
"Sweet dreams Master Kai." He said as darkness consumed the teen.  
  
"Hilary..." He sighed as he lost consciousness.  
  
Nikolai chuckled and looked up at Hilary, who jumped and pulled the covers up even more.  
  
"Guard!" He called.  
  
Seconds later, two men entered from across the hallway.  
  
"Take these two downstairs with the other one, and fit this one with a collar." He pointed to Kai's motionless body.  
  
"Yes sir!" One of the guards picked Kai up and carried him over his shoulder down the hallway. The other fiddled with some keys on his keychain and unlocked Hilary's chains. She quickly put on Kai's coat and zipped it up. The guard pulled her off the bed and ushered her down the hall after the other guard.  
  
"Please....someone help us!" Hilary cried out mentally.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
I've gotten ALOT of reviews wondering when Tala's coming in. Guess what? he's in the next chapter!  
  
sorry about not putting him in earlier. I didn't realize 


	14. No Chance for Escape!

hi again  
  
thank you all for the wonderful reviews!   
  
oh, and Tala has come on the scene!   
  
enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei yawned as he awoke. He looked around somewhat confused. "Huh! We must have all fallen asleep during that boring movie last night." He said to himself.  
  
Max stretched at stood up. "Morning everyone!"   
  
Kenny looked at the clock. It was 9 am. "I'm surprised Kai didn't wake us up!"  
  
"Well, you saw him last night. He looked exhausted, not to mention he was hurt! He deserves a good night's rest though." Rei said, looking over at the bedroom door.  
  
Tyson moaned and sat up.  
  
"Wow! He woke up on his own!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"I smell....food!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet.  
  
Moments later, Mr. Dickinson walked it, carrying two boxes with steam coming out from the top.  
  
Tyson ran over and grabbed the boxes from the elder.  
  
"Hey! We want some too!" Max yelled and ran over with Rei and Kenny.  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled as the boys fought over the food. "Good morning boys!"  
  
The BladeBreakers muttered a hello through the commotion.  
  
"When did you get back?" Kenny asked after he had claimed all his food.  
  
"Around 7 last night. I came in to check on you, but you had already fallen asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you. Has Kai woken up yet?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.   
  
"Haven't heard a word from him." Tyson said.  
  
"You mean he didn't wake you up?!" Mr. Dickinson asked, somewhat amazed.  
  
"Yeah, isn't that weird? We figured he must have been really tired." Rei replied.  
  
"True...but he hasn't let that stop him before!" Kenny said.  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked worried for a moment.  
  
Rei finished his food and got up. "I'll go check on him."  
  
The Chinese blader headed off toward the bedroom, and disappeared behind the door.  
  
After a few moments, he burst back out, his face covered with worry.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson! Kai's gone!" He exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
Hilary yelped as she was thrown into a cage like cell. The guard slammed the barred door behind her and left. Hilary looked around her new surroundings. There was plenty of light from the outside coming in, but the cell was still dark in the back. She shivered slightly and snuggled deeper into Kai's coat.   
  
Suddenly, she heard a noise from behind her. She snapped her head around to see a dark silhouette moving.  
  
"Is that you Hilary?" The voice asked, carrying a Russian accent.  
  
"Tala?!" She gasped.  
  
The figure moved into the light. "Long time no see."  
  
"Tala! It is you!" The brunette threw her arms around the red headed Russian.   
  
"I heard your scream...are you alright?" He asked, worried.   
  
"I'm fine...Kai busted in before he did anything." She replied.  
  
"Great...so now he has Kai too....we're doomed." Tala sighed.  
  
The brunette suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Hilary asked, touching a large bruise on the Russian's face.  
  
"I just got in a little fight...nothing much." Tala tried to smile to reassure her.  
  
"A little fight?! It looks like you went through a war!" She exclaimed, seeing that all his exposed skin was covered in cuts and bruises. His clothes were dirty and torn, and blood splotches were clearly visible all over!  
  
"I'm fine! Don't be so concerned!" Tala replied.   
  
A few minutes later, a guard came barging in. He bent down slightly, opening up the cell Hilary and Tala were in, and threw in another body before slamming the door again.  
  
The figure groaned subconsciously as he hit the floor.  
  
"Kai?!" Tala exclaimed.  
  
"Kai? Kai! Wake up please!" Hilary pleaded, shaking her boyfriend's body. "He's not waking up Tala!" He looked calm and peaceful even though he was in apparent pain, almost like a little child.  
  
The red head crawled over. "If Kai doesn't get up himself, he can be really hard to awake sometimes." He smiled, reassuring her.  
  
"HIWATARI!" Tala suddenly yelled, slamming his foot down on the stone floor as hard as he could.  
  
Kai's eyes opened slowly. "Who cares...." He muttered in Russian and turned over.  
  
Hilary giggled. "You're just like Tyson!"  
  
Hearing her, Kai's eyes opened again. He gasped and sat up. "Don't EVER say that again!" He yawned. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"  
  
Hilary nodded.  
  
"You're now a prisoner in your own house." Tala said, sitting down next to his friends.  
  
"What happened to you?!" Kai exclaimed, seeing his friend.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." He smiled. "I've already healed myself, mostly, before Nikolai put this...thing on." He pulled at a metal collar around his neck.  
  
Kai's fingers felt around his own neck, and sure enough, the same collar was there. "What the heck?!"  
  
"It's supposed to oppress our powers."  
  
"Sounds like this guy's been studying about us." Hilary said.  
  
Kai scratched at his head, getting annoyed by the headband.  
  
"So....now what do we do?" Tala asked.  
  
"Well....we have to get out of here!" Kai replied as if he was stating the obvious.  
  
"And how do you think we should manage that? He's changed this place, it's not how you remember." Tala said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I can only remember a few things about this place anyway." Kai stuck his head out of their cell, looking around the hallway. They were in a basement. There was a row of 5 prison cells across from them, and at the very end, a door. Windows also lined the very top of the basement, close to the ceiling.  
  
"Well...this is new." Kai sighed as he pulled his head back in. "Do you know what else he's built?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but he's build some sort of observation room...or something like that. He's also turned a couple of rooms into testing areas. That's all I know." Tala replied. "Nikolai is a brilliant man....I'm sorry to say. We're in serious trouble here."  
  
"We'll have to get these collars and headbands off before we'll have any hope of escaping this place." Hilary said.  
  
The two teenage boys nodded in agreement.   
  
Mr. Dickinson charged into the room. Kai WAS gone! He rubbed his temples in frustration.  
  
"What is wrong with that boy!"  
  
"Look! This must have fallen out of his pocket!" Tyson said, picking up a folded piece of paper from the floor.  
  
Mr. Dickinson took it and began to read the Russian writing.  
  
"Well?" Max asked, wanting to know what the note said.  
  
"Nikolai is at the last place Kai would expect...that's all it says!" Mr. Dickinson replied, sighing.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to figure out where that would be!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.  
  
Mr. Dickinson grabbed his coat and hat and headed for the door again. "I'm going to go check around town."  
  
"We'll go too!" Tyson exclaimed as everyone got there coats and headed outside.   
  
The rainstorm that had started earlier had now turned to snow, and was quickly blanketing the city.  
  
"This doesn't look good." Kenny stated, looking up into the stormy clouds.  
  
"Let's just hope it lets up soon!" Rei replied as everyone rushed down the street.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
this was a little shorter than I thought...but oh well...  
  
XX 


	15. Regrets?

hello everybody!  
  
thank you for all the great reviews!!! They really made my day!  
  
This chapter is mainly a flashback which will probably be important later on.  
  
Oh, and Nikolai's relation to Kai is explained too!  
  
I hope I haven't jumbled things up too much...I was really tired when I wrote this chapter so I hope everything makes sense  
  
there's also another character introduced somewhat in this chapter. She'll be important later on.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The large door opened once again, startling the three teenagers out of their slumber. Someone walked down to their cell, their shoes tapping along the stone floor.  
  
The three captured friends sat silently, waiting to see what was happening.  
  
The figure stopped in front of their cell and bent down.  
  
"Good morning. How are you all doing?" The figure whispered somewhat cheerfully and smiling.  
  
"Morning Izumi." Tala whispered in reply.  
  
"How are you feeling Tala? Are you're wounds healing now?" The stranger asked.  
  
Tala nodded quickly. "This is Izumi. She's helped me out since I was captured. She's going to try and help us all get out of here." Tala explained in a hushed voice.  
  
"We must be quiet. Nikolai has ears everywhere." The woman replied.  
  
"Hello." Hilary whispered. "My name's Hilary, and this is my boyfriend Kai."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Hilary...did you say Kai?"  
  
Kai shifted uneasily.   
  
"Oh my! Is that you master Kai?" Izumi nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Do I know you?" Kai asked.  
  
"I was a servant in this house and a friend of Keira and Mikail Hiwatari! Are you really Keira's son Kai?"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
Izumi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears formed in her dark blue eyes. "Thank the Lord! I thought you were killed along with your parents!"  
  
Everyone was in shock.  
  
"How did...." Kai started, but a loud noise was heard from outside.  
  
"We'll have to talk later. I've brought you some breakfast. It's not that good, but it was the best I could get." Izumi said quickly, sliding a tray of 3 bowls through a slot in the iron bars. "Please Master Kai....get some rest and eat. You look exhausted." She stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Do you remember her at all?" Tala asked grabbing a bowl of food.  
  
Kai shook his head. "I...."  
  
"Let's talk about something else for right now." Hilary interrupted, seeing that painful memories were beginning to appear in Kai's mind. She grabbed a bowl and handed it to Kai.  
  
"I bet you haven't ate a thing in a few days." She smiled, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"How do you know it's not poisoned or something?" Kai asked, conspicuously.  
  
"Don't worry my friend!" Tala chuckled. "I've been eating this stuff for a while now."  
  
Kai ate only a few bites before he reverted to picking at it.  
  
"It's not too bad..." Hilary said breaking the silence.  
  
Kai sighed and placed his bowl back on the tray. He leaned back on the stone wall and faced away from his friends.  
  
"Kai?" Tala asked worried.  
  
"I'm going to sleep..." He mumbled almost inaudibly and closed his eyes.  
  
Hilary glanced at Tala with worry in her eyes. Tala just shrugged.  
  
"He'll be okay." Tala whispered.  
  
"What took you so long Izumi?" Nikolai's deep voice demanded as the young woman came up from the basement.  
  
She jumped and quickly wiped away her tears. "I was just giving the children their food." She replied.  
  
"Hmph..." Nikolai didn't believe her. He turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"What are you planing to do with them?" She asked, following the Russian.  
  
"That is none of your concern!" Nikolai's eyes flashed.  
  
Izumi jumped back. "I...I'm sorry Lord Nikolai." She turned around and walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room.  
  
Nikolai sat down at his large wooden desk. He placed his head in his hands and sighed loudly.  
  
"That woman's not to be trusted...I'll have to keep her under close surveillance." The Russian said to himself. He glanced over at a picture on the desk. It was a picture of himself, Boris and Keira.   
  
"Keira...." He wiped some of the dust from the frame and sighed.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Nikolai?! Why are you doing this?!" Keira pleaded, crying uncontrollably.  
  
Her husband was just brutally murdered by both of her brothers. She glanced over at his motionless body, a pool of blood forming under his head.  
  
"Mikail....." She cried over her husband's body.  
  
"Anyone against Lord Voltaire must pay the ultimate price." Nikolai replied coldly as he reloaded his gun. "Now, where's my adorable nephew?"  
  
The blue haired woman gasped and got up from the floor and rushed up the stairs of the mansion.  
  
"Mommy? What's going on?" A small two toned blue haired boy asked, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his pajamas.  
  
Keira rushed over and snatched up her son into her arms. "We have to leave, we need to get away from here." She sounded desperate.  
  
"Where's daddy?" The young boy asked.  
  
Keira nearly burst out in sobs again, but held them back.  
  
"Daddy's gone. He won't be coming with us." She began to rush down the hallway.  
  
"Keira!" Nikolai's deep voice ran up from the first floor.  
  
"Uncle Nikolai!" The child gasped with excitement. "What's Uncle Nikolai doing here mommy?"  
  
"Shh...don't say a word." Keira rushed into the far room and closed the door and locked it behind her.   
  
"What's wrong?" The young boy asked as his mother sat him down on the floor.  
  
Keira rushed over to the window and looked over the balcony. Her father in-law was standing outside near a car, waiting. She saw her oldest brother walk out and talk with him.  
  
"Trapped..." She gasped.  
  
"Keira! Open this door!" Nikolai's voice called out in the hallway. He began banging on the door.  
  
The young blue haired boy gasped and took a few steps away from the door.  
  
"He's going to kill us!" The boy exclaimed, realizing the situation.  
  
His mother ran over to him and scooped him up again. She gave him a tight hug and walked over to the closet. She opened the door and sat the boy inside.  
  
"Okay Kai. Stay here, and don't say a word! Don't move from this spot no matter what happens!" She whispered.  
  
Tears formed in the young child's eyes. He quickly wiped them away and nodded bravely.  
  
Keira bent down and kissed him. "I'll always love you, don't forget that." She closed the door just as her brother broke through.  
  
"Good morning Keira." Nikolai chuckled.  
  
"Please Nikolai! Leave him alone, do whatever you wish with me, just leave my son in peace!" She pleaded.  
  
"Oh, I will, all in good time sister, but your son is what we need. He holds an incredible power that you won't even begin to fathom!"  
  
Keira took a few steps back away from her younger brother.  
  
"Don't be stupid, you won't escape." He smirked, aiming his gun at his only sister. Seconds later, he fired the gun.  
  
The blue haired woman jerked and gasped for air. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.  
  
Nikolai walked over to her and aimed the gun at her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Keira. If you would just corporate with Lord Voltaire..."  
  
The blue haired woman looked up at her brother, tears running from her crimson eyes. "I will never obey that monster!"  
  
Nikolai stared down at his sister and growled.  
  
"Don't stare at me with those eyes!" He took the butt of his gun and hit her across the face.   
  
She cried out in pain as she fell to the floor.  
  
"Sayonara Keira, it's been a pleasure..."  
  
"NO!!!" A young voice cried out.  
  
Nikolai turned his attention to his left, where a small blue haired boy stood, tears falling from his flashing crimson eyes.  
  
"Why, if it isn't young Kai!" The purple haired Russian gasped, trying to sound surprised.  
  
"Stop it! Leave her alone!" The boy cried out bravely.  
  
"Kai! Run away!" Keira exclaimed.  
  
Nikolai dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a smaller gun while the young Kai rushed to his mother's side.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" He asked choking back sobs.  
  
"Kai..." His mother gasped. "Please run away!" She cried out in pain again.  
  
Kai had never seen so much blood before. He didn't know what exactly to think! Suddenly, the child felt a sharp pain in his back. He reached behind him and pulled out a tranquilizer dart.  
  
"Now young Kai, please step away from your mother." Nikolai aimed his gun at his family.  
  
Kai stood up slowly in front of his wounded mother, willing to protect her with his life.  
  
"Step aside Kai!" Nikolai's voice was growing dark.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Kai lunged out for his uncle and kicked him in the shin.  
  
Nikolai cursed. He didn't expect this!   
  
Kai jumped up and bit his hand, forcing him to release the gun. The child picked it up and aimed it at his uncle.  
  
"How could you do this Uncle Nikolai!?" He demanded.  
  
The purple haired Russian looked down at his nephew, glaring. "Insolent brat!" With the back of his hand, he hit Kai away from him. He skidded across the floor, unconscious.  
  
Nikolai sighed and took out a large knife from his belt. He picked Kai up from the ground just as Keira managed to sit up.  
  
"No!" She cried.  
  
Nikolai walked over to her and bent down to her height. "Goodbye Keira." He smirked.  
  
The blue haired woman's eyes grew wide with fear as her brother thrust the knife in her chest. She coughed as blood ran down her mouth. Within moments, she fell back to the floor, lifeless.  
  
Nikolai chuckled to himself as he left the room and walked outside, where Boris and Voltaire awaited him.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Damn you Keira!" Nikolai slammed the photo down on the desk.  
  
"Uh...Excuse me sir?" A man asked, peering around the corner.  
  
"What is it?!" Nikolai demanded, his eyes flashing.  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, but we're waiting to start the experiments. Would you like to wait until tomorrow?" The man asked.  
  
"No, let's proceed with the plan." Nikolai's tone changed as he stood up from his desk.  
  
"Would you like me to send one of the technicians to retrieve one of the subjects?"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. I'll go myself. Make sure everything is ready when I arrive. I want this to be as painful as possible." He chuckled and began to leave the room.  
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!!!  
  
OH! I have a BIG question! Who should be the one 'experimented' on first? Tala? Kai? or Hilary?  
  
I really need to know. I decided to leave it up to the reviews. If no one says anything, I'll just pick someone  
  
until next time...  
  
Ja ne! 


	16. Nikolai's Plan

hello again  
  
thank you for all the great reviews!  
  
well, Hilary and Tala were tied when I began to write this chapter so I decided to pick Tala.  
  
I'm not sure how this chapter really turned out...I hope it's okay...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai jerked awake, startling Hilary. His crimson eyes flashed and he growled, turning his attention to the hallway.  
  
"Kai? Are you okay?" Hilary asked, shaking his arm slightly.  
  
"What is it?" Tala asked.  
  
"He's coming." Kai growled. His voice was low and dark.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud slamming noise.  
  
Hilary glanced over at her boyfriend to see that his hands were balled up tightly into fists, and he quivered slightly. She placed her hand over one of his fists, stopping the shaking. Kai opened up his hand and held Hilary's, but didn't say anything.  
  
There was another loud noise and the door to the basement swung open.  
  
The basement was completely silent except for the taps of boots against the stone floor.   
  
Kai tensed up and snarled again. The collar around his neck began to spark as it contained his power. Hilary gave his hand a soft squeeze, trying to reassure him.  
  
"Kai...calm down!" Tala whispered.  
  
The tapping stopped in front of the cell.  
  
"Well well well! Good afternoon children. I trust you've enjoyed your stay so far." The dark voice chuckled.  
  
"Nikolai!" Tala growled.  
  
The older Russian chuckled. "Hello Tala. Would you care to join me for a minute or two?" Nikolai motioned for a guard with his hand. The guard stood close to the barred door to the cell as Nikolai took out a small remote from his pocket. He pressed a button on it and Kai's and Hilary's collars began to glow. Suddenly, the two teen's heads snapped backward as the collars  connected to the wall.  
  
"I had them magnetized. I won't have you trying anything foolish." Nikolai chuckled to himself.  
  
The guard quickly pulled the door open and yanked Tala out and slammed the door closed. Nikolai then pushed another button, releasing the collars from the wall. Kai and Hilary gasped for breath.  
  
Tala struggled in the guard's grip.  
  
"And you better corporate, or your friends will suffer the consequences." Nikolai placed a finger under the red headed Russian's chin.  
  
Tala jerked his head away and glared at him. Nikolai smirked as he took out a needle. Suddenly, he jabbed it in the teen's neck. Tala squirmed and got his arm free, swinging it around and contacting with Nikolai's face. The red head began to curse and yell out in Russian, when suddenly, he gasped and fell unconscious.  
  
Nikolai wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and chuckled as the guard threw the limp teen over his shoulder and carried him out of the basement.  
  
"Tala!" Hilary cried.  
  
Kai yelled at Nikolai in Russian.  
  
"Oh don't worry children. Your time will come." He smirked again and followed the guard out.  
  
Kai's anger had turned to worry. What was Nikolai going to do with his friend?  
  
"Wh...what's he planning?" Hilary asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't know..." Kai whispered.  
  
Hilary shivered and rubbed her arms. Suddenly, she felt Kai's strong arms pull her into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close to his body. He nuzzled her hair and closed his eyes.  
  
"Thank you..." Hilary whispered, feeling warmer now. She brought her left arm up to caress his cheek.  
  
Kai smirked and began to sing a song subconsciously.  
  
"Been a long road to follow...been there and gone tomorrow..without saying goodbye to yesterday..."  
  
Hilary gasped as she heard the song. It was the same one that Tala was humming in her room when she was at the hospital after being knocked out when the abbey was crumbling.  
  
"Kai used to sing it when he was very young." Tala's voice rang through her mind.  
  
"That song..." She murmured.  
  
Kai stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"Oh...I didn't realize I was singing...I'm sorry..." His cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"No! It's beautiful! And I've never heard you sing before. You're really good! Where did you learn it?"  
  
Kai paused for a moment. "I don't remember...when I was in the abbey, I would sing it to comfort myself. I remember hearing it all the time before I went there though..."  
  
Hilary closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her boyfriend's chest. "Please...continue."  
  
Kai smirked and closed his eyes.  
  
"...maybe this time tomorrow...the rain will cease to follow...and the mist will fade into one more today...something somewhere out there keeps calling..."  
  
Hilary took a deep breath as she fell asleep. Kai moved her bangs away from her face as he continued to sing.  
  
"...still the road keeps on telling me to go on...something is pulling me...I feel the gravity of it all."  
  
"Please be alright Tala..." Kai thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Nikolai and the guard walked through the mansion and up the winding stairs. They continued down the hall and stopped at a large oak door. Nikolai made his way over to a keypad on the right of the door and typed in a code before the door slid opened. The two proceeded inside.  
  
In the middle of the large room was an examining table, with wires hanging down from the ceiling on all sides. The wires had thick needles at the very end of them. Various machines lined the walls along with test tubes, chemistry equipment, and glass containers filled with a mysterious bubbling fluid. Everything seemed to be connected to the table in the center.  
  
Nikolai motioned for the guard to strap Tala down to the table while he went over to a large computer in the far corner.  
  
The guard tossed the red headed Russian on the metal table and secured the thick leather straps over the teen's wrists, ankles and waist.  
  
Meanwhile, Nikolai had finished typing on the computer and went over to another table, littered with all sorts of medical equipment. He took a needle, filled it with a green fluid and made his way over to Tala.  
  
He dismissed the guard with his hand as he injected the fluid into the teen's shoulder.  
  
Moments later, Tala's eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling for a second before he realized what was happening. He gasped and immediately began to struggle, but found he was bound down.  
  
Nikolai chuckled. "Your struggling is useless boy. You aren't going anywhere just yet."  
  
"What are you planning!?" Tala demanded.  
  
The older Russian grabbed a wire hanging down and jabbed it quickly into Tala's arm. The red headed nearly cried out, but contained himself.  
  
"All I want is your power. You don't yet know how...useful it can be." Nikolai smirked. "If you don't fight it, it won't hurt...too badly at least." He chuckled as he walked around to the other side of the table and jabbed another wire into Tala's other arm.  
  
A few moments later, Nikolai grabbed Tala's forehead, holding his head down to the table as he carefully inserted 2 more wires along the teen's collar bone.  
  
The red head gasped in pain. Nikolai retreated back over to a machine, pushed a few buttons and grabbed some more supplies from the table before making his way back to Tala. The teen was beginning to panic and was gasping for breath.  
  
Nikolai stuck some circular disks to Tala's temple and attached smaller wires to them.  
  
"Wh...what are you going to do?" Tala asked, his voice ragged, but angry.  
  
"I'm...borrowing your 'powers' for a little bit. Eventually, I'll take it all from you, but I don't want to kill you just yet. You and that girl will prove useful for what I have in store for young Kai.  
  
Tala growled and began to struggle again.  
  
Nikolai smirked and threw a switch near the computer.  
  
Electricity began to spark everywhere, and Tala's ice blue eyes widen.  
  
Suddenly, his skin began to burn, and he began to shake uncontrollably.  
  
He screamed out in pain as his body bucked against the bindings. He felt his power leave him slowly as he clenched his teeth and twisted in his bindings. Another sharp pain shot through his body and he screamed again, unable to hold it back anymore.  
  
The basement door slammed open again, awaking Hilary and Kai from their sleep. Hilary gasped and scooted over to barred door of their cell, trying to see who was coming. The same guard opened the door slightly as Nikolai tossed Tala's motionless body inside.  
  
"Tala!" The two teens gasped.   
  
"What did you do to him?!" Kai demanded, his voice filled with rage. His eyes flashed red.  
  
Nikolai only chuckled and turned to walk out of the cellar.  
  
"Answer me!" Kai's voice had changed tone. It even scared Hilary. She had only heard that same voice once before.  
  
The guard began to close the door swiftly, but Kai forced it back open in the guard's face.  
  
The blue haired teen burst out of the cell and rushed for Nikolai, bringing his arm back, ready to attack his captor.   
  
Nikolai turned around and stuck his hand out in front of the raging teen. Suddenly, a light blue aura formed around Kai as he was lifted off the ground. Kai gasped as he looked down at the ground.   
  
"Tala's power...how!?" Kai demanded.  
  
Nikolai chuckled. "Impressive, isn't it?" The Russian looked at the back of his hand. "Tala's power is circulating through my veins, and soon, it will be joined by yours."  
  
Kai struggled in the telepathic hold. His eyes flashed again, causing the collar around his neck to spark again.  
  
"Temper temper young Kai." Nikolai smirked. With his free hand, he took out the small remote and pressed another button on it. The collar around Kai glowed again. The blue haired teen gasped as shock waves penetrated his entire body.  
  
Nikolai released his hold on the teen. Kai fell to the floor in pain as more electricity was sent into his body. The purple haired Russian pressed the button again and the collar ceased to glow. He nodded at the guard, who had just recovered from Kai's surprise exit, and Kai was dragged back to the cell, gasping for breath.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again young Kai, or it will be your girlfriend who gets a taste of what you just felt." Nikolai turned and exited the basement.  
  
"Tala?" Hilary shook the red head's body softly.  
  
Kai crawled over to his friend's side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hilary asked, worried.  
  
Kai only nodded. He examined Tala's frame. His neck and arms were bleeding, and his skin was charred in a few places.   
  
He began to shiver. Kai grabbed his hand. "He's ice cold!" He exclaimed. Kai took off his scarf and folded in half.  
  
"It's not much my friend, but it might help keep you a little warm." Kai whispered as he placed the large scarf over his friend's chest.  
  
"Hang in there Tala..." Hilary murmured.   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!!! 


	17. Memories Awaken

hello again  
  
Thank you for all the great reviews!  
  
OH! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song Kai was singing is called "Gravity" It's the ending song to the anime Wolf's Rain.  
  
I decided to put that in there because I love that song. It's one of my favorites.  
  
sorry for not putting that in the last chapter.  
  
:-P  
  
well, here's the next chapter.  
  
I was going to have Hilary get tortured next, but decided not to just yet.  
  
Some parts may seem a little redundant...sorry.   
  
Kai's father is mentioned a little. Later on I'll go into more details about him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary moaned as she felt light on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
"Wh...where am I?" She asked out loud as she took in her surroundings. She was in a cozy, medium sized room, that had been painted a light bluish color. There was a bay window at the far wall, and the glass had been barred so no one could possibly escape. She heard a moan next to her and turned to her left to see what was happening.  
  
On the bed to her left, Tala laid stiffly under layers of blankets. A young woman, no older than 30 sat next to him, dabbing the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Izumi?" Hilary asked softly.  
  
"Oh, good morning! Are you feeling better?" The black haired woman smiled.  
  
Hilary looked confused. "Good...I guess...."  
  
"You're probably wondering what you are doing here, right?" Izumi asked.  
  
The brunette nodded.  
  
"I noticed that you were suffering from the beginning stages of hypothermia, and Tala here, is severely injured. I talked Nikolai into letting me bring you to my room to recover. He wants you all in peak physical health." She looked away sadly.  
  
Hilary suddenly gasped. She sat up, throwing the covers off of her. "Where's Kai? Is he here?" She looked around the room desperately, hoping her boyfriend was standing in a corner somewhere like he usually did.  
  
"Umm...master Kai is with...Nikolai..."  
  
Kai felt a sharp pain in his arm and was immediately awake.  
  
"Good evening young Kai. You're a sound sleeper." A deep voice chuckled.  
  
The blue haired teen craned his head around to see where the voice came from, even though he knew exactly who it was.  
  
Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and stuck wire into Kai's collarbone.  
  
Kai cursed loudly as another wave of pain hit him.  
  
"Is this what you did to Tala?" Kai demanded. "Answer me!"  
  
"Calm down young Kai." Nikolai replied. "You're supposedly the strongest, so it will give me great pleasure watching you try to fight. Your little friend didn't have nearly enough stamina to combat my machine, so it will be interesting to see what happens to you." The evil Russian chuckled.  
  
Kai tried to jerk his arms free of the bindings, but it was no use. He heard the machine begin to power up, and panic began to wash over him.  
  
Suddenly, a new sensation of pain Kai had never felt before shot through his body. Kai called out in pain as his whole body began to feel like fire. He clenched his teeth as he tried to hold back his screams.  
  
"Don't do it Kai...don't show weakness...that's what he wants you to do..." Kai told himself as painful waves hit his body over and over again.  
  
Nikolai chuckled. "Go ahead young Kai. Scream all you want. You know you want to." He smiled as he began to slowly increase the power of the machine.  
  
The pain became so intense, that Kai could no longer hold back his cries.  
  
Hilary and Izumi jumped in surprise as they heard a faint scream from down the hallway, but it sounded so far away!  
  
Hilary began to cry softly as the screaming continued. "It's Kai! He's being hurt!" She brought her knees to her chest and covered her ears with her hands. "Make it stop! Please!" She cried.  
  
Tears eventually came to Izumi's dark blue eyes as well. She tried to ignore it as she continued to look after Tala.  
  
After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity, the screaming stopped, and everything became quiet again.  
  
Izumi sighed. "He finally stopped...I hope he didn't kill him...." She thought to herself.  
  
A few moments later, there was a loud banging at the door. Izumi jumped up and rushed over and opened it. There stood Nikolai with an unconscious Kai around his shoulder.  
  
"Make sure he stays alive." The evil Russian commanded, tossing the teen into Izumi's arms and slamming the door.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
Izumi dragged the teen's motionless body into the center of the room and carefully laid him down on the plush carpet.  
  
His arms and neck were bleeding, and his skin was bruised and burned slightly, just like Tala. His normally pale skin had gotten even paler, and was ice cold.   
  
"Hilary? Would you bring me that box over on that table?" She asked.  
  
The brunette quickly found the box and rushed over to the woman's side. Izumi took out some gauze pads and placed them over the puncture wounds in Kai's arms and neck.  
  
"Oh Kai..." She murmured, wiping the sweat from his brow. She began to hum a familiar tune to herself.  
  
Suddenly, Kai's eyes opened slightly and he looked up into an unfamiliar face. He moaned softly as he recognized the tune, but as his eyes began to focus on the figure over him, he gasped and his eyes shot open completely.  
  
"Kai?" Izumi started.  
  
The blue haired teen scrambled away from the young woman, his eyes wide with fright. He bumped into a table on the other side of the room, causing a picture frame to fall to his side.  
  
"Kai? What's wrong?" Izumi asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"How do you know that song?!" His voice was shaky.  
  
"Your mother used to sing it all the time...don't you remember?"   
  
Kai shook his head quickly, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Calm down Kai. You're safe now." Izumi reached out to the teen. He gasped and tried to scoot further away from her, but the table prevented him.  
  
"Sta...Stay away from me!" He demanded.  
  
"What's wrong with you Kai? She's here to help us!" Hilary whispered. Kai paid no attention to her words, but picked up the frame that had fallen with a very shaky hand.  
  
The teen looked intently at the picture as his crimson eyes grew wide. A lady with long, slate colored hair was sitting on a patch of grass with 2 men standing next to her. The woman had crimson eyes, and a large smile on her face with a painted purple stripe on each of her cheeks, while the two men next to her had purple hair, one with the same crimson eyes, and one with dark eyes, but both were happy also! These two men, Kai recognized to be Nikolai and Boris.  
  
Kai didn't believe what he was seeing. He found it hard to breath, and he felt his heart pounding furiously in his chest.  
  
"Wh...what is this..." He said in a quiet voice. "What is this!" He said again, his voice almost yelling. Tears began to weld up in his eyes.  
  
"...that's your mother, and her two brothers..." Izumi replied softly, looking down at the carpet. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing or not to tell him now, but he needed to know eventually.  
  
"N...No! NO!" Kai shook his head, refusing to believe what he was hearing. The tears pulled at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
Hilary rushed over to her boyfriend and pulled him into a comforting hug. He was trembling uncontrollably and breathing heavily.  
  
"Shhh...." Tears began to form in Hilary's eyes as well, never seeing Kai like this before. It broke her heart. He never knew anything about his parents, and was finding out at the worst time and in the worst place. "It's okay to cry..." She whispered in his ear.  
  
With that, all of Kai's defenses broke, and the hot tears began to roll down his bruised skin for the 3 time in his life. After 14 years, all the emotions Kai had held back were coming out. Hilary held him closer to her as he cried softly into her neck. Sobs racked his frame as Hilary rubbed his back. She sniffled a few tears back herself and glanced over at Izumi, who was still situated on the floor. She was crying as well, even more than Kai was!   
  
Suddenly, Kai fell limp in Hilary's arms.  
  
"Kai?" She looked over at his face. He had fallen asleep.  
  
Hilary sighed with relief. "Sweet dreams Kai." She kissed his forehead as Izumi got up and walked over silently to the two teens to help Hilary bring the unconscious boy over to a bed.  
  
"He looks so tired...he hasn't slept much, has he?" Izumi asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Hilary shook her head as she pulled some blankets up to his shoulders.  
  
"Then he probably hasn't eaten anything either." Izumi sighed.  
  
The brunette stared at the raven haired woman. She knew Kai like the back of her hand.  
  
"He always did that when something wasn't right. Once he went 3 days without eating....I tried to force him, but he always outsmarted me." Izumi smiled at the memory. "I swear...that boy could sense when something bad was going to happen...."  
  
"How do you know Kai and his family?" Hilary asked, now more curious than ever.  
  
"I was his mother's best friend. When she got married, I came out here to Russia with her. I decided to work around the house and help her out with anything she would need, even though she didn't like the idea." Izumi smiled. "I was with her when Kai was born. I helped look after him when his parents were away. Keira was always afraid someone would try to take him away from her...Kai is like her in so many ways...anyway, when Kai was about 3, he told me to look after his parents. He thought something bad would happen to them. He was so afraid. The next morning, Voltaire barged in with Boris and Nikolai, demanding that Kai go with him. I went and got Mikail, Kai's father, from his office. Mikail was fed up with his father, and immediately got into a huge argument with him. I decided to hide in the kitchen and call the police. The argument got out of control, and Boris took out a gun and shot Mikail. Shortly after, Keira rushed into the room to find her husband dying. He told her to get away, but she didn't listen. Voltaire and Boris left and went outside, leaving only Nikolai. I didn't hear what they talked about, but Keira had ran upstairs. After about 5 minutes, I heard another gunshot, and then Kai, yelling at Nikolai. Then everything went silent, and I heard Nikolai leave, and the car drive off. I stayed hidden, I couldn't move! The police eventually showed up....but by then, Keira and Mikail had...past away, and Kai was nowhere to be found!"  
  
"That's horrible..." Hilary said in a small voice. "Did you ever see him again?"  
  
"I saw him at a court hearing, when Voltaire was taking him away, and a few years later. Mr. Dickinson brought him to me, saying that he found him wandering the streets. He was hurt, and Mr. Dickinson tried to help, but decided to see me, because I'm a nurse."  
  
"Wow! You know Mr. Dickinson?!" Hilary gasped.  
  
Izumi nodded. "He's another friend of Kai's family."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
This chapter could have gone on, but it was getting pretty long, so I decided to stop here. 


	18. Close, But No Cigar

hello again.  
  
thank you for all the great reviews!  
  
Here's the next chapter...it's REALLY kindof boring....the next chapter will have more action in it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary suddenly sneezed.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot all about your clothes! I was going to go get some for you. That jacket isn't much now." Izumi stood up and went over to Kai. "I'll go wash his clothes, and come back soon, okay?" She said, carefully removing Kai's garments from his pained body.  
  
Hilary nodded as the raven haired woman walked out the door, and a guard came in, making sure no one would try and think of leaving.  
  
After 15 minutes or so, Izumi came back in with two bundles of clothes. She glared at the guard, signaling him to leave. Once he was gone, she set on of the bundles next to Tala's bed, and handed the other to Hilary.  
  
"I hope they fit. They're the only ones I could find."  
  
"Thank you." Hilary stood up and walked over to a partition in the far corner of the room. After a minute, the brunette reappeared. She was wearing a maroon sweater that was a little large, but was extremely warm, and a pair of thick jeans that were rolled up at the bottom. For shoes, she wore a pair a brown boots that fit her perfectly!  
  
"They look really good on you!" Izumi smiled.  
  
"Thanks again." Hilary replied and took a seat next to Kai's bed. "How's Tala doing?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to say. He suffered from some pretty bad injuries when Nikolai found him, and whatever happened to him recently has just added to it." Izumi replied.  
  
"I wish I could do something. I could heal him if it weren't for this stupid collar." Hilary pulled at the metal around her neck.  
  
"He should be fine, if Nikolai gives him enough time to recover."  
  
"What exactly does that machine do?" Hilary asked, looking down at Kai's sleeping body.  
  
"From what I can gather, it absorbs your powers. That's why Tala and Kai are so cold and pail. Their life has been drained from them!"  
  
Hilary gasped. That sounded incredibly painful, and she might go through it as well.  
  
"...but there's a problem..." A deep voice suddenly said.  
  
Izumi and Hilary jumped.  
  
"Kai? You're awake!?" Hilary gasped.  
  
"I've been awake for a while..." Kai replied softly.  
  
"What's the problem you mentioned?" Izumi asked.  
  
"The effect isn't permanent. Nikolai would have to kill us in order to obtain our powers fully. We have to get out of here before he decides to stop torturing us..." Kai replied hoarsely. He propped himself up on his elbows and suddenly noticed he was topless. He quickly pulled the sheets up again.  
  
Hilary gasped as she caught a glimpse of his wounds. "Is that from when he shot you?"   
  
"You were shot?!" Izumi exclaimed, rushing over to the teen.  
  
Kai flinched as she got near.   
  
"Don't worry..." Hilary placed a hand on his shoulder. Kai sighed and relaxed a bit.  
  
"Let me see..." Izumi pulled the sheet down slightly and examined Kai's bandaged chest. She pulled back the bottom of the bloody gauze and winced slightly.  
  
"The bleeding seems to have stopped, but I'm going to change the bandage anyway." She got up and retrieved her box of supplies. The raven haired nurse cut the bandages off Kai's well sculpted chest and threw them away. She then began to rummage through her box, looking for fresh gauze.  
  
Hilary winced as she saw Kai's gunshot wound. It was red and looked extremely sore. The skin around the wound was a brilliant blue and purple.  
  
"It looks worse than it is." Kai reassured her, flashing her a quick smile.  
  
Izumi found the bandages and began to cover the wound again. "I can't believe he actually shot you!" She muttered to herself.  
  
Once she was done, Kai sat up against the headboard of the small bed. He glanced at Tala sadly.  
  
"We need to get out of here...now!"  
  
Tyson flopped down on the couch with a loud sigh. "We've checked the whole city and still haven't found them yet!"  
  
"Technically, we didn't really search the whole city, maybe about a forth of it..." Kenny started.  
  
"It's close enough!" Tyson cut him off.  
  
Rei sat down in a chair from the small kitchen. "It's like they just disappeared! Kenny and I went into a shop and asked the owner about Kai, and he just laughed at us, and then said something to all the people in the shop, and they started laughing too!" The Chinese blader sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, someone even told me that Kai was murdered 14 years ago!" Max said.  
  
"Murdered?!" Everybody exclaimed.  
  
"Apparently that person hasn't been watching us beyblade for the past 6 years!" Tyson replied.  
  
"Well, I don't know where else to search! Maybe we should just wait until Mr. Dickinson gets back." Kenny stated suddenly.  
  
Mr. Dickinson trudged through the snow covered sidewalk. He had just come out from the local police building with no luck about the where abouts of Kai or Hilary. Even though they told him they had been searching the city for the two teens, he still felt anxious, and had a feeling that the police wouldn't help much. He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks.  
  
There, in front of the elder, stood what once was Balcov Abbey. It had been converted to a training center for the BBA, and didn't look so threatening now. In fact, if you didn't know what occurred in that building, you wouldn't have been able to tell it was a dreadful place of torture. Suddenly, a thought struck Mr. Dickinson's mind.  
  
"Kai told me he gave control of this place to Tala. Maybe I can find out something here!" The BBA president thought as he began to walk across the street.  
  
He stepped inside the doors into a large lobby. A giant fireplace burned brightly at the far end with couches in front of it. Children walked around and talked with friends. Mr. Dickinson continued inside and walked up to the front desk.  
  
"How may I help you sir....Mr. Dickinson?! What are you doing here?!" The woman exclaimed. She wasn't expecting to see the BBA president.  
  
"Good afternoon." The elder smiled. "I'm looking for someone...is Tala or any of the Demolition Boys here?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer all went their separate ways a while ago."  
  
"Could you tell me where they are now?"  
  
The woman looked through papers on her desk. "Well, Ian, Bryan and Spencer have all moved back with their families to different countries...but Tala stayed here in Russia."  
  
"Really!? I need to talk to him! Where can I find him?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir....Tala disappeared almost a month ago. No one has seen him since!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson was shocked. "Where was he staying before he went missing? Do you know?"  
  
"Ummm..." The woman looked through her papers again. "I think he was allowed to stay at the old Hiwatari Mansion...but that place has been abandoned for a long time."  
  
"Th...thank you." He turned and began to walk out of the lobby.  
  
"Nikolai must have him too!" He thought to himself. "But wait...I thought that place was destroyed! I guess it wouldn't hurt to look."  
  
He took out a cell phone from his coat pocket and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello Kenny, it's Mr. Dickinson.....yes, I'm fine....I'm going up to Kai's old mansion, I might have found a lead...well, alright....I'll meet you boys up there....okay, goodbye."  
  
The elder put the phone away and walked up the snow covered sidewalk a bit before flagging down a cab.  
  
"Take me to the Hiwatari Mansion." Mr. Dickinson said as he climbed in the back of the sedan.  
  
"Yes sir!" The cab driver replied.  
  
"Where is he?"   
  
Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny had all arrived in front of the old mansion's iron gates. Mossy stone walls loomed over the sidewalk, keeping out all possible intruders.  
  
Max looked through the iron gate up the hill to where the large house was situated. The grass on the estate that wasn't covered in snow was a brownish color, and obviously hadn't been cut in a long time. It was even beginning to grow in the middle of the drive way. At the very top of the hill, Max could make out what looked like to be a dead garden with a large fountain in the middle. The house itself had a dark aura to it, sending a shiver down the blond haired beyblader's spine.  
  
"Relax Tyson. We were closer to this place than Mr. Dickinson was." Kenny replied.  
  
"Hey guys...I don't know about this...." Max started.  
  
"What's wrong Max?" Rei asked.  
  
"Are you scared?" Tyson asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Well, just look at it! It looks like one of those houses in those horror movies with the vampires and ghosts and stuff!"  
  
Tyson went up to the gate and took a quick look at the mansion.  
  
"It certainly looks like a place Kai would live." He said.   
  
"I wonder why Kai never told us he used to live in a spooky old house...." Rei said to himself.  
  
"Maybe because he can't remember?" Kenny offered.  
  
"Or maybe because something terrible happened here, and the ghosts of Boris and Voltaire haunt the place, waiting for the BladeBreakers to show up again so they can have their revenge!" Tyson crept behind Kenny's back silently before suddenly grabbing his shoulders. "BOO!!!"  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!" Kenny screamed, nearly dropping Dizzi. "Tyson! That wasn't funny!"  
  
Rei, Max and Tyson all burst out in laughter.  
  
"Oh come on Chief! You know there's no such things as ghosts!" Rei said as his laughing ceased.  
  
"Hello boys! I didn't think you would get here so early!" A voice said behind the group.  
  
"Hi Mr. Dickinson!" They all chimed.  
  
The elder turned around to pay the cab driver and thanked him in Russian before continuing up the sidewalk to where they BladeBreakers waited.  
  
"Cheery place, isn't it?" He smirked as he looked at the house.  
  
The teenaged boys laughed nervously.  
  
"How are we going to get in? The gate's chained." Max asked.  
  
"No problem!" Tyson exclaimed, extending his launcher in front of him. "Let it rip!"   
  
Dragoon shot off his launcher and rammed into the chains around the gate, shredding them.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tyson cheered as he stuffed Dragoon back in his pocket.  
  
"I had a key Tyson." Mr. Dickinson sighed.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I picked it up at the new training center...oh well." Mr. Dickinson opened the gate.  
  
The team began to walk up the hill toward the old mansion.  
  
"How did you find out about this place?" Max asked as they got closer to the top of the hill.  
  
"I went to the new BBA training facility and asked about the Demolition Boys. It turns out that Tala was the only one that stayed in Russia, but he went missing about a month ago. They said that he lived here for a while." Mr. Dickinson explained.  
  
"But Tala's one of those 'perfect humans' like Kai and Hilary. Nikolai would already have him!" Tyson said.  
  
"I know, but maybe there's something here that can help us find out where he is. If we can locate Tala, we'll be able to find Hilary and Kai!"   
  
"And Nikolai..." Rei added.  
  
The group finally made it to the courtyard. They looked around for any sign of life, but found nothing.  
  
"The windows have been barred...." Mr. Dickinson said as he examined the side of the house.  
  
"Hey! Look at this!" Max called out.  
  
Everyone rushed over to Draciel's master, who was standing far into the dead garden.  
  
"What is it Max?" Tyson asked.  
  
The blond pointed to the ground where a large carved and polished stone lay.  
  
Rei bent down and wiped the remaining snow off it as Mr. Dickinson arrived on the scene.  
  
"Mikail and Keira Hiwatari?" The Chinese blader read the only words he could make out.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" The elder exclaimed.  
  
"What do they say?" Max asked.  
  
"It's a grave marker! Great friends, loyal parents. Rest in peace Mikail and Keira Hiwatari." Mr. Dickinson read the stone.  
  
"Grave marker?!" The teens jumped back slightly.  
  
The elder sniffed back a tear. "This is the grave of Kai's parents!" The BBA president fell to his knees.  
  
"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder if Kai even knew it was here...." The elder thought.  
  
"Wow! Kai had parents!" Tyson said.  
  
"Yes, but unfortunately, he didn't know them for long." Mr. Dickinson got off the ground and dusted off his pants.  
  
"What happened?" Rei asked. Curiosity grew through the group of teenagers.  
  
"I....it's not my place to tell you." Mr. Dickinson turned away and looked back at the house.  
  
The boys said a quick prayer before walking silently out of the garden. Tyson banged on the large doors and tried to force them open.  
  
Rei and Kenny looked through the foggy windows.  
  
"It looks like nobody's home." Max said, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Come on! Open up! Kai! Hilary! Tala! Are you in there!?" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Let's go Tyson." Rei placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But they might be inside!" Tyson protested.  
  
"We can't go in there. We'll have to leave that to the police." Mr. Dickinson said sadly.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Let's just go..." Kenny said.  
  
The navy haired beyblader growled and slammed his fist against the door one last time before walking off the porch and joining his friends in the driveway.  
  
"Tyson! Rei! Kenny! Max! Mr. Dickinson! We're up here! Help!" Hilary yelled, pounding on the glass window of the room.  
  
"Shhh! They can't see or hear you Hilary!" Izumi said.  
  
"Quiet down in there!" The guard stationed outside in the hallway yelled, pounding on the door for emphasis.  
  
"Oh no...." Hilary muttered as she looked down on her friends, walking down the driveway to the entrance gate.  
  
Kai sighed as he rubbed his thumb over his mother's face again.  
  
"Is that the first picture you've seen of her since...." Izumi asked softly as she dabbed a cool cloth over the teen's forehead.  
  
Kai nodded and continued to stare at the young woman in the picture frame.  
  
"Here..." Izumi took his left hand and slipped a chain bracelet over it. The thick metal chain connected to a plate that had a phoenix carved into it with Russian words around the edges.  
  
"Always remember to rise again..." Kai read the words. He looked up at the raven haired woman with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"She wanted you to have that...when you were older. Now....get some rest. You're still very weak."  
  
Kai watched her walk over to Tala's bed and tend to him. He turned over on his side and let his head fall heavily back onto the pillow.  
  
"Kai?" Hilary's voice asked suddenly.  
  
The blue haired teen forced his eyes all the way open and stared at his girlfriend.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" She asked, smiling.  
  
Kai looked at her for a moment and smiled back. "You looked exhausted." He moved over as far as he could and pulled back the cover. "Here." He patted the mattress.  
  
Hilary hesitated a moment but decided to crawl in next to him. Kai covered her up with the blankets and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him closer to himself.  
  
"You're cold." He whispered in her ear. "I love you." He kissed the inside of her neck.  
  
Hilary brought a hand around to caress his tear stained cheek. "I love you too."  
  
Soon, the two teens fell asleep with hopes of joining their friends and families, once again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
i know this chapter was really bad...sorry, I'll do better in the next chapter...at least I hope  
  
lol  
  



	19. Escaping Hell

hi again!  
  
thank you for all the great reviews!!!  
  
As promised, this chapter has some action in it!  
  
When I was writing this, I thought that everything might of been happening too fast...so if anyone things that, I'm really sorry!  
  
anyway...here's the next chapter!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The fierce morning light penetrated the teen's eyes as he awoke from his long slumber. He moaned, not wanting to awake to face the nightmare he was living once again. Nevertheless, the teen forced his blue orbs open and glanced around the unfamiliar room.  
  
"Wh...where am I? Did we manage to escape?" He sat up in his warm bed. He looked down on himself and gasped, realizing his clothes had been removed. To his immediate left, he found a clean, neatly folded bundle. He grabbed it and dressed himself.  
  
The teen wearily stood up and cracked his neck. He stepped up to the door, preparing to leave, when suddenly, the knob turned and the door began to open.  
  
He jumped back, seemingly surprised as a familiar raven haired woman walked in.  
  
"Oh Tala! You're up!" She smiled.  
  
Tala sighed with relief, grateful that Nikolai's face didn't greet him.  
  
"How are you feeling? You were asleep for a while."  
  
"I'm fine now..." He gasped. "Where's Kai...an...and Hilary?" He looked frantically around the room before his blue eyes settled on the sleeping form of Kai, his back turned to the two.  
  
He smirked. "Oh...I see."  
  
"They were really worried about you." Izumi said, setting a fresh bundle of clothes at the foot of the second bed.  
  
Tala fell back on the bed and looked at his hands. "What happened to me? I feel..."  
  
"Drained?" Izumi finished.  
  
The red headed Russian looked up at the young woman with confusion in his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Nikolai has taken your powers. It will take some time to regain a little of them, but I don't know if you'll ever get them back completely."  
  
"Has he done this to Kai and Hilary yet?"  
  
"Just Kai....but for some reason, he took more of your powers than Kai's."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door.  
  
"Alright! Lord Nikolai wants the girl now! You've had more than enough time to patch them up!" The guard seemed furious as he continued to pound on the door for emphasis.  
  
Kai moaned as the racket pulled him out of his deep sleep. He opened his bloodshot eyes and crained his neck over to Izumi and Tala. "What's going on?" He asked weakly.  
  
"Wake up! We're in serious trouble!" The red head replied.  
  
Kai, still in a dazed state shook Hilary, waking her up. "Come on, we have to get out of here..." He mumbled.  
  
Hilary was instantly awake, and immediatly climbed out of the bed. "Tala? You're awake!" She exclaimed in excitement as she gave her friend a hug. "What's happening?  
  
"Nikolai's coming to take you. We have to act fast, or risk never getting out of here alive!" He replied.  
  
"Nikolai?!" Kai was now fully awake at the sound of that monster's name.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed!" Izumi said as she braced the door.  
  
The teen noticed his clothes and grabbed his pants, pulling them on quickly.  
  
All of a sudden, the door busted in against it's hinges. Izumi shrieked in surprise as the guard immediatly grabbed her arm. She struggled against the powerful Russian.  
  
"Hey! Let her go!" Tala exclaimed, punching the guard square in the face. He fell flat on his back, unconscious.  
  
The red head stepped over the guard's body and scouted out the now vacant hallway.  
  
"Let's go!" He said.  
  
Izumi grabbed a bag hanging on a coat rack and followed the teen out.  
  
Kai cursed as he clicked his belt around his waist. He reached for his shirt just as another guard came in and headed for Hilary.  
  
"Kai!" She screamed as the guard grabbed her tightly.  
  
Kai growled. "Hands off!" He called as he jumped over the bed and slammed his knee into the guard's chin. The guard cried out in pain and stumbled back into the hall, releasing his grip on the brunette.  
  
The teen grabbed his girlfriend's hand and rushed to catch up with his friends.  
  
"Kai, you're going to freeze once we get outside!" Hilary exclaimed as her boyfriend struggled to pull on a plain white t-shirt.  
  
"I'll be fine." He replied as they rushed down the stairs to the main level.  
  
Hilary ran off to her left, leaving Kai staring up at the ceiling and examining the walls.  
  
"Kai! Over here!" Hilary called as she joined Tala and Izumi in the next room.  
  
"Kai! Move it!" Tala yelled, his voice aggrivated.  
  
The blue haired teen snapped out of his dilusions as he noticed the guards had regrouped and were making their way down the stairs after the fleeing prisoners. He darted off to the open door, slipping a few times on the slick wooden floor before managing to make it safely into the new room.  
  
"What's wrong with you!?" Tala demanded in Russian.   
  
"Sorry...I just haven't seen this place in a long time..." Kai replied solenmly.  
  
"Talk about this later, we have to get out of here!" Hilary exclaimed, butting inbetween the two Russian boys.  
  
Kai looked around the room. A large oak desk sat in the center, surrounded by bookcases containing many volumes of books. "This....this is my father's office..." He murmured to himself.  
  
Izumi was busy digging through one of the desk's drawers. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed, pulling out a silver key.  
  
"What's that gonna do?" Kai asked, helping Tala brace the door shut as the guards tried to force it open.  
  
The raven haired woman walked over to Hilary and slipped the key into a small hole in the metal collar around her neck. A clanking noise, then a pop released the lock, and the oppressing collar fell to the floor.  
  
The teens gasped, staring at the event with wide eyes.  
  
"Here...." She went over to Tala and Kai and released them from their bindings.  
  
"What about these headbands though?" Tala asked.  
  
"I don't know how to get those off." Izumi replied.  
  
Another slam from outside the door shoved the two teens back a step.  
  
"Enough of this!" Tala growled as he held out his hands.  
  
"Can you do it?" Kai asked.  
  
"I think I've saved enough power to at least hold this door shut. Help the girls escape!" The red head replied as his body was surrounded by a blue aura. Soon, the solid wood door had the same aura around it, and everybody heard the guards mumble in confusion as the pounding slowed down.  
  
Kai looked around the large office. There only exit was being held shut, so the only way to go was out a window.  
  
The blue haired teen went over to a fairly large side window and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Kai cursed to himself.  
  
"All the windows are barred Kai!" Hilary said.  
  
"I know." The teen replied calmly, shoving his elbow through the glass. He carefully removed the remainant around the edges and grabbed the iron bars with his hands.  
  
"You'll hurt yourself!" Hilary argued, placing a hand on his bicept.  
  
Kai paid no attention to her and concentrated on the task at hand. He clentched his teeth together and focused his remaining power. Suddenly, the bars began to creak and bend apart from eachother.  
  
"Hurry Kai!" Tala called from the other end of the room, sweat pouring off his forehead as his power quickly left him once again.  
  
Kai growled, his crimson eyes flashing red. Blood from the cuts around his elbow dropped down swiftly on the shards of glass below him.  
  
Suddenly, he gasped in exhaustion. "That's as far as I can get it. I think you can fit through it." He told Izumi and Hilary.  
  
"But what about you?" Izumi asked worried.  
  
"I can't hold them!" Tala cried as the aura around him faded.  
  
"Just go! Get out of here!" Kai grabbed Hilary and hoisted her up on the window sill. He gave her a quick kiss and told her once again how much he loved her.  
  
She crawled through the iron bars and jumped down into the soft snow.  
  
Kai then helped Izumi up and she followed Hilary.  
  
"Run and don't look back!" The teen called out the window. "And Izumi....thank you for all your help."  
  
"Kai!" Hilary cried.  
  
"Go!"   
  
There was a loud slam, and Kai disappeared from the window.  
  
"Come on, let's go. They'll get out safely." Izumi said as she led Hilary away from the house.  
  
A Russian guard lunged out at Tala, punching him out of his way, only to be met with Kai's fist.  
  
3 more guards filed through the doorway and into the office, surrounding the two teens with guns.  
  
"Do you think we can take them?" Tala asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kai smirked.  
  
A few of the guards shouted threats at the teens and readied their guns, preparing to disable the Russian boys.  
  
Kai suddenly grabbed the barrel of the guard in front of him and shoved it backward into the man's chest, sending him back a few steps, gasping for breath.  
  
Tala dunked under another guard's gun and sent his foot up against the guard's chin.  
  
"You little..." Another guard rushed for Tala, ready to club him over the head.  
  
"Watch out!" Kai's voice called from out of nowhere. The blue haired teen hit the guard with a round house kick, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Soon, all 4 guards were down and out, sparled around the entire office.  
  
"Was that it?!" Kai asked himself, seemingly disappointed. "It isn't like Nikolai to send his lackies after us....is it?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. Come on! Let's get out of here!" Tala replied, heading out the door. "We need to find another way out of this place."  
  
A menacing chuckle stopped the teens in their tracks. Their eyes shot up the stairs to see a dark silowette, making his way slowly over to them.  
  
Kai growled dangerously. "Nikolai..."  
  
The evil man chuckled more as his boots touched the wooden floor of the main level.  
  
"Well well well....I see you've found out the truth, young Kai." Nikolai smirked as he examined the braclet on Kai's left wrist.  
  
The teen clenched his hands into fists. "You killed her....you son of a...!" He shouted.  
  
Nikolai ran a his hand through his bangs and stepped closer to his nephew. "Now that's no way to talk to your uncle now...is it?"  
  
"Uncle?" Tala's eyes grew wide as he exchanged glances between his friend and enemy.  
  
The older Russian removed his goggles, revealing his crimson eyes to the teens.  
  
Both of them gasped.  
  
"How could you!?" Kai demanded, using all his will to hold back more tears. He had heard Izumi tell the story to Hilary.  
  
Nikolai continued to approach the weary teens, forcing them back into the large front doors.  
  
"You know that saying, blood is thicker than water? Well....." He paused, grabbing a hold of Kai's jaw. "It isn't."  
  
With that, Nikolai jammed his arm into Kai's stomach, knocking the wind out of the unsuspecting teen.   
  
Kai grabbed his abdomen in pain, keiling over slightly.  
  
Nikolai smirked as he found his new power of strenght satisfactory. With a flick of his wrist, the two teens were hoisted into the air.  
  
"I'm glad you tried to escape me. It gives me the chance of trying out your specialties." The Russian chuckled and sent the teens flying out the main doors and into the snow outside.  
  
Tala and Kai landed some distance from the old mansion and skidded to a stop, leaving a trail in the white snow.  
  
"Kai! Tala!" Female voices called nearby.  
  
Hilary and Izumi were running over to them.  
  
"I thought you would be far away by now!" Tala exclaimed, turning to help Kai off the snow.  
  
"We couldn't just leave you!" Hilary replied.  
  
Kai moaned and spit out some blood.  
  
"Oh Kai!" A dark voice called mockingly.   
  
Everyone gasped and turned around to see Nikolai walking calmly out of the house after them.  
  
Tala cursed and pulled Kai's arm around his shoulder, hoisting him off the ground. Kai yelled out in pain as his torso streched.  
  
"Be careful, I think a rib might be broken." Izumi said.  
  
"I'll be fine...just go now!" Kai managed to say.  
  
The group began to rush toward the large iron gates at the end of the driveway, Nikolai laughing behind them.  
  
They made their way closer and closer to the end of the driveway when suddenly, Hilary was knocked off her feet and fell to the snow covered ground.  
  
"Ahh...." She hissed in pain and held her head.  
  
Kai unraveled his arm around his friend and fell to his knees next to his girlfriend.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, examining her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Izumi asked as she rushed back to the fallen teens.  
  
"Something's wrong." Tala said and took a few steps in front of his friends. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through his head, and he jumped backward.  
  
"There's some kind of barrier here." Tala said, feeling the air for an invisible wall.  
  
"No....those headbands..." Izumi gasped.  
  
Nikolai's chuckled became louder all of a suddenly. The teens turned around to see the evil Russian a few feet away from them.  
  
"You really thought you could just run away from me? Foolish children...those headbands won't let you get 50 feet away from me." He smirked.  
  
"How'd he..." Izumi started to ask.  
  
"My power..." Tala growled.  
  
3 guards ran out of the house as fast as they could and eventually caught up with their boss.  
  
"You've never ceased to amaze me young Kai." Nikolai said snidely. He cocked his head back at the guards. "Take these three back to the lab."  
  
The guards went over to the teens and grabbed them, and tried to drag them back.  
  
Izumi tried to stop them, but was greeted by the barrel of a hand gun.  
  
"And you! I knew I couldn't trust you. I should have killed you along with my wench of a sister!"  
  
Kai yelled out and began to frail about in his captor's arms. "Don't EVER talk about her like that! Nikolai!" He cursed.  
  
The evil Russian smirked at his nephew and then focused his attention on the raven haired woman.  
  
He extended his free hand and lifted the woman by the neck.  
  
"Let her go!" The teens begged from behind them.  
  
"Say hello to my sister when you join her." With that, Nikolai tapped into the power he stole from Kai and landed his fist in Izumi's stomach, sending blood up out of her mouth.  
  
He released his telepathic hold on her and let her fall to the ground, coughing up blood on the pure white snow. He re-aimed his gun at her head and cocked it.  
  
"NO!" Hilary called out with tears in her eyes. She squeezed the guard's arm with all her might.  
  
Suddenly, the guard screamed in pain as his flesh burned and turned gray. He dropped the teen and tended to his arm.  
  
"Hilary!" Kai and Tala yelled as the brunette rushed back over to Nikolai and his newest victim.  
  
"Stop it!" She called and lunged out at the Russian, ramming into his side just as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Wench!" Nikolai snarled and brought his gun around, connecting the butt of it to Hilary's cheek.  
  
She flew off the older man and landed a few feet away.  
  
"HILARY!" Kai cried as he struggled even more.  
  
Nikolai picked himself up off the snow and brushed himself off. He looked down at Izumi's motionless body. Even though he missed her head, he got her in the chest.  
  
He smirked and holstered his gun.  
  
"Let's go..." He said, kicking the body out of the way and tossing Hilary's motionless body over his shoulder.  
  
"Izumi!" Tala called out, hoping she would wake up, but to no avail.  
  
Her blood quickly stained the snow around her as a fierce wind blew her hair over her body.  
  
"No!!!" The teens cried.  
  
"She gave her life for us..." Kai thought as he once again fought back his tears. "Just like mom..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Ugh! I'm soooo tired! I'm going to sleep now.....  
  
I hope this chapter turned out alright...I really suck at action scenes....oh well... 


	20. A Hope Rekindled

hi again  
  
thank you for all the great reviews!!!  
  
Hilary finds out about another power in this chapter....If I can recall, someone mentioned it in a review...wondering if she had that power......oh well.  
  
anyway.....here's the next chapter!  
  
Kindof lame, but oh well!  
  
lol  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hilary! Are you alright? Hil?" Kai asked frantically as the guard holding him released his grip. The teen stumbled over to his girlfriend and examined her face.  
  
She hissed in pain as Kai touched her left cheek where Nikolai had hit her with his gun. "How bad is it?"  
  
Kai held back a snarl and forced a smile. "It's not too bad..."   
  
There was a ragged cut about three inches across her cheek. It was bleeding and small bruises were already appearing under the skin.  
  
"Liar." Hilary smiled back at her boyfriend.  
  
Suddenly, a guard grabbed him from behind and pulled the two apart. Another guard pulled Hilary to her feet as Nikolai came into the room, holding 3 new metal collars.  
  
Tala tried to bite his hand as he secured another collar around his neck.  
  
Nikolai growled and hit him with the back of his hand across the cheek.  
  
Kai was too weak to try and fight back as his uncle approached him.  
  
"What's wrong nephew? Not feeling too well?" Nikolai's voice mocked him as he effortlessly snapped the metal around his neck as well.  
  
The evil Russian walked over to Hilary. A guard stood behind her, holding her shoulders firmly so her arms stayed motionless at her side.  
  
After securing the collar, Nikolai grabbed both of her arms and turned her back toward him. He took out a small rope and began to wrap it around her wrists.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tala asked as their captor tied Hilary's hands behind her. He had never bound them before, why would he be doing it now?  
  
"This girl's powers are awakening.....her hands have become deadly." Nikolai said as he finished and fastened a new collar around Hilary's neck.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Hilary demanded, somewhat scared by the older Russian's words.  
  
"Do you not realize what you have done?" Nikolai tried to seem surprised, but a small smirk appeared on his amused face. "You might just have the strongest power of them all."  
  
"Explain yourself!" Kai managed to say from across the room. Even though he wouldn't admit it, the teen was curious about the power his uncle was talking about.  
  
"The power to give life can be helpful, but the power to take it is unstoppable. With that power, no one will ever think to cross me!"  
  
"Power to.....take life?" Hilary murmured. "I can't do that...."  
  
"Oh, but you did!" Nikolai pointed to another guard at the entrance of the room. It was the same guard that grabbed Hilary outside.   
  
His right forearm had withered and was now smaller than the rest of his arm, and the skin had turned to a dull gray, almost the color of Kai's hair! It looked as if it were decaying.  
  
"What happened to his arm?" Tala asked.  
  
"She happened to it!" Nikolai pointed a finger at the brunette. "You're increased emotions at the time brought a dormant power from deep within you to the surface. Now that it's awake, you've become quite a threat little lady." The Russian walked away a few feet and stopped. "His arm is no longer able to be used....it's dead."   
  
Hilary was shocked. "I...I hurt him..." She felt like crying. She never wanted to hurt someone like that...if she had held on any longer, she might have....  
  
"It's not your fault Hil...." Kai's voice reassured her.   
  
"What do you want us to do with them Lord Nikolai?" The guard holding Tala asked.  
  
"Bring them to the lab, and get them ready. I'll be there shortly."  
  
The brilliant fire sunset in the sky was quickly fading into darkness, and the snow began to fall once again.  
  
A mound of snow quivered slightly, shaking the fresh snow off the figure. The wind picked up, shifting her hair. She moaned loudly as she opened her dark blue eyes. She looked at the snow in front of her face and gasped as she saw that it was dyed a crimson red.  
  
The events of the past few minutes flooded back into her aching head.  
  
"Kai.....Tala.....Hilary......no........" She murmured to herself.  
  
The wind howled about her and she shivered again.  
  
"Am I dead? Nikolai shot me, didn't he?" She shifted in the cold blanket of snow and cried out in pain.  
  
She suddenly remember Hilary jumping on Nikolai and redirecting the bullet into her shoulder.  
  
"She saved me....." She thought to herself.  
  
Her glance shifted up to the old mansion on the hill, dark and gloomy as ever.  
  
"I have to try and save them now." The young woman forced herself up on her left elbow and on her knees.  
  
The clumps of snow fell from her back and her hair fell forward, framing her face.  
  
Pain shot through her body as fresh blood dripped from her shoulder. She tried to ignore it as best she could as she pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"I need to find some help....the BladeBreakers...." She murmured to herself as she trudged down the driveway. She fell on the iron gates for support.  
  
Her deep blue eyes scanned the city. "I don't know where to go...." She looked at her feet, disappointed.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Kai? What are you doing out here?" A younger raven haired woman asked as she stepped outside into the enormous backyard.  
  
"Ahh..." The little child hissed in pain as he picked himself up off the ground. "I'm practicing Izumi." He smiled up at the woman.  
  
"What are you practicing?" Izumi bent down to the child's height.  
  
The young toddler showed her a blue beyblade.  
  
"It's called beyblade. Daddy told me all about it! Mommy even used to have one! She said she would give me Dranzer!" His crimson eyes were bright with hope.  
  
Dranzer.....the majestic phoenix that seemed to watch over the family. The fountain in the garden was even dedicated to her.  
  
"But you still haven't even mastered that yet." She pointed to the beyblade. "How do you expect to manage a bitbeast?" Izumi asked, cleaning dirt smudges off the child's face.  
  
"I know...but I won't give up! I will never give up!" He smiled at her again. "As long as I have a goal, I will try until I reach it!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Izumi's eyes flashed as she remembered that day. "Kai never gives up...and neither should I! I'm they're only hope now...and I have to help them!"  
  
With that, she push her pain away and walked onto the sidewalk. She looked down an abandoned street. Night was coming, and the temperature was dropping fast, so people were getting off the street and into their warm homes.  
  
At the corner of the street, stood a pay phone. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I can use that!" She limped over across the street and grabbed the receiver.  
  
"Yes...operator? Can you tell me where the BladeBreakers are staying?.....thank you." She hung up the phone.  
  
"They aren't too far away from here..." She winced and grabbed the side of the building next to her. Her strength was leaving her fast, and she needed to find the BladeBreakers soon!  
  
"Man! That was great!" Tyson exclaimed, patting his stuffed belly.  
  
"I'm sure they won't be having us there any time soon!" Max said.  
  
"Yeah! Tyson ate out the whole restaurant!" Rei replied.  
  
"Well, now that you boys are fed, why don't we go back to the hotel and get some rest." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"But what about Kai's mansion?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Everyone I've talked to says it's been abandoned for a long time now. The police won't go near it without probable cause."  
  
The team moaned in disappointment.  
  
They turned a corner and headed closer to their hotel.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson...." A soft voice called.  
  
Everyone looked down the sidewalk and saw a dark haired woman limping towards them, her hand on whatever she could grab to help her stay upright. Her left hand on her right shoulder, and blood oozed out from between her fingers.  
  
"Iz...Izumi?!" The elder exclaimed.  
  
"Mr. D? Do you know her?" Tyson asked.  
  
The BBA President rushed over to the woman just as she tripped over her own foot.  
  
"Izumi! What happened to you!?"  
  
"Mr. Dickinson....it's Kai......they're in trouble!" She gasped out.  
  
"Kai?!" Everyone exclaimed as they gathered around the injured woman.  
  
"You know where Kai is? How about Hilary...or Tala?"  
  
The raven haired woman nodded weakly. "They're all together."  
  
"Rei! Go call an ambulance!" Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Right!" The Chinese blader ran off inside the hotel.  
  
"Izumi! Where are they?" The elder asked calmly.  
  
"They are...." She murmured. Suddenly, her eyes closed as she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Izumi? Izumi!" Mr. Dickinson shook her softly.  
  
"Is she....." Kenny stuttered.  
  
Both Max and Kenny were paling at the sight of all the blood dripping onto the sidewalk.  
  
Kenny's stomach gurgled. His hand shot up to his mouth and he quickly turned away.  
  
"She's still alive....but barely. We need to get her to a hospital soon!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry...that flashback was a little lame....oh well  
  
lol  
  
don't forget to review! 


	21. Perfect No More

hi again. Sorry for the long wait....I forgot about uploading this chapter. XP  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How is she doctor?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
  
Tyson, Kenny, Max and Rei were all seated patiently in the waiting room as the doctor came around the corner to talk to the BBA president.  
  
"Well...." He paused and looked at his clipboard. "She has a gunshot wound just under the collar bone in her right shoulder. She's also lost alot of blood, and has the beginning symptoms of hypothermia but...." The doctor paused again.  
  
"But what?" The elder prodded.  
  
"But she should be okay, if we can get her body temperature back up to where it should be."  
  
Mr. Dickinson sighed with relief. "Thank you doctor. When can I see her?"  
  
"You can see her when she wakes up."  
  
The elder went back into the waiting room and sat down next to Kenny.  
  
"Well Mr. D? Is she going to be alright?" Tyson asked.  
  
The BBA president nodded. "She'll come through."  
  
"I think you owe us an explanation sir. How do you know her, and how does she know Kai and Hilary?" Rei asked.  
  
The elder nodded. "Her name is Izumi Chouwa. She's a dear friend of mine, Kai and his parents.....but I don't know if Kai would even remember her...."  
  
"Wow! Small world huh?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny interrupted.  
  
"She grew up with Keira, Kai's mother and moved to Russia with her when she got married. She helped out around the mansion. I knew Kai's father and that's how I eventually met Izumi...then later on, Kai."  
  
"You've known Kai for a long time then huh?" Rei commented. "I didn't know...."  
  
"Well, after Kai went to the abbey, I only saw him once after that....then didn't see him again until the tournament in Japan where the BladeBreakers first formed together!" The elder continued.  
  
"So Izumi is like a part of Kai's family..." Max said outloud to himself.  
  
"You could say that." Mr. Dickinson smiled.  
  
"Kai....Kai? KAI!" A voice called  
  
The blue haired teen moaned and turned his head to the side.  
  
"KAI!!!" The same voice repeated.  
  
He opened his crimson eyes slowly and looked straight in front of him.  
  
"Stay awake Kai....you can't fall asleep!" It was Tala.  
  
The teen mumbled something inaudibly. Darkness was tugging at all his senses. He didn't think he would be able to stay conscious.  
  
Soon, he realized his surroundings. His arms were once again strapped down to a metal table away from his body, and straps were fastened tightly around his waist and legs. Familiar wires hung down from the ceiling and connected to his arms and neck. He looked over to Tala, who was in the same state.  
  
"Hil....ary?" He managed to say.  
  
"Over here Kai."  
  
The teen moved his head to the other side and saw Hilary, who, like Tala and him, was strapped down to the same kind of table with the same wires inserted in her body. She winced slightly, and felt extremely uncomfortable with the wires under her skin. Every movement she made caused her body to scream in pain.  
  
A sinister laughter snapped Kai closer to reality. He tried to look up over his chest, but a sharp pain prevented him.   
  
"Hello children. Comfortable?" Nikolai smirked at his nephew as he walked around to the other side of the room.  
  
Tala recognized the place they were in. It was the same machine that took his powers, but two new tables had been added to it and the machine itself looked larger than it once was.  
  
A cylinder shaped computer sat in the middle of the room. The three tables holding the teens were all connected to the computer.  
  
"I've seen you've done some updating...." Tala growled.  
  
"How perceptive of you!" Nikolai tried to seem surprised by gasping at the teen's comment. "I've changed it so it can now fully absorb all of you're powers at once, instead of one at a time." The older Russian finished typing data into the computer and walked back around, staring intently at each one of the teens.  
  
Kai cursed and tried to shake his arm free.  
  
"Now now Kai...be a good boy, and you won't suffer pointlessly." Nikolai said, pressing down on the large bruise covering his stomach with a finger.  
  
Kai tried to hold back a cry of pain, but it was no use.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Hilary called out.  
  
Nikolai smirked. "Let's begin!"   
  
Another man that had gone unnoticed in the room threw a switch on the wall. The machine began to power up, and sparks began to emit from the central computer. The electricity soon traveled down the wires and ran through each of the captured teen's bodies.  
  
They all suddenly screamed in pain, their bodies bucking against their bindings. Nikolai placed his goggles over his eyes and watched on in amusement.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the machine began to make strange noises, grabbing the attention of Nikolai and his goon.  
  
"What's going on!" The Russian demanded, grabbing the assistant by the collar.  
  
"I...I don't know sir!" He stuttered.  
  
Nikolai threw him away from him. "Find out!"  
  
The man rushed over to the back of the machine, and typed away furiously. "It...it seems the computer can't hold all this power! It's off the charts! We have to stop or it will explode!"  
  
"No! Continue! I must have all their power!" Nikolai yelled over the roar of the machine and the screams of the three teenagers.  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"Enough!" Nikolai rushed over and hit the man away from the computer screen. He began typing at it, growling at the results that kept showing up.  
  
Suddenly, the screen exploded, sending glass flying out into the Russian's arm.  
  
He cursed.  
  
"Stop it now!" He commanded.   
  
The man ran back over to the switch and flipped it back up again.  
  
The machine's sounds of torture soon began to die, and the sparks stopped. Kai, Tala, and Hilary all laid motionless on the metal tables.  
  
Nikolai chuckled and removed his goggles. He looked over at another screen that hadn't exploded on the side of the computer. He began to laugh. "Yes! I have their powers...all of their powers!"  
  
The man checked the pulse on Hilary's motionless body. "Sir....they're still alive."  
  
Nikolai dismissed it with his hand. "I'll deal with that later. I want this power now!"  
  
"Huh? Yes sir....." The man seemed slightly scared.   
  
Hilary moaned as she began to regain consciousness. Pain continually shot throughout her body, her skin burned, yet she felt so cold.  
  
She was laying on her back on a fluffy, plush carpet. She opened her eyes and stared painfully at the ceiling, which was so far away from her.  
  
The brunette wanted to call out to her friends, but no words came to her tongue.  
  
Stiffly, she managed to shift her head to her left. Tala laid on his chest, head turned away from her.  
  
"T....T....Tal...." She tried to call out to him.   
  
She wanted to sit up, or at least turn to face him completely, and try to awaken him, but her arms felt like led, and were still bound together with a small rope.  
  
"This pain....it's unbelievable!" Hilary thought to herself.  
  
Her forehead wrinkled in pain, but it felt different. She thought about it for a moment before realizing that the annoying metal headband had been removed, along with that collar.  
  
"Why? Did Nikolai take our powers? Did he....kill us?" She gasped. "Am I really dead?"  
  
Her arm suddenly twitched and another wave of pain ran through her body.  
  
"I...I can't do it!" She felt hot tears pulling at the corners of her eyes.  
  
A different moan caused her took look back over to her left.  
  
Tala's body quivered slightly.  
  
"T....T...." She started.  
  
The red head pushed himself up on his elbows, but quickly collapsed to the carpet again.  
  
He hissed in pain as he forced himself to look over at Hilary.  
  
Suddenly, the brunette felt her body slowly warming with hope. Her friend was alive, and it gave her a new courage.  
  
"Tala..." She managed to gasp.  
  
"Hilary...."  
  
"He's so much stronger than me...I wonder if I'll ever be like that...." She thought to herself.  
  
The two teens rested, trying to gain some energy to move.   
  
It took a long time, but Hilary finally forced herself to sit up, despite her pain. Tala soon followed, and they both sat on the floor in deep concentration.  
  
"Where are we?" Tala asked, looking around the new room.  
  
"I don't know....I guess Nikolai doesn't think of us as a threat anymore, so he just locked us up in another room..."  
  
The darkly painted room had a window at the far wall, and a closet was immediately to the left of the window.  
  
"Here..." The red headed Russian extended a shaky arm to Hilary. Slowly, he undid the knot that bound her arms together.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled as she rubbed her wrists.  
  
"Tala? Hilary? Are......you......okay?" A faint murmured came across the room.  
  
The two teens snapped their attention to their right to see the still body of Kai, laying on his side. His arms laid lazily in front of him, his blue hair covering the pained expression on his face. Hilary could barely see his crimson eyes beneath his bangs, but they seemed darker than usual.  
  
"Kai!" They both exclaimed and crawled over him.  
  
Tala turned him on his back, causing him to cry out in pain at his touch.  
  
"This is bad..." The red head said as he examined his friend.  
  
"Kai? Stay with us. I promise you can sleep all you want when we get home, but you can't now!" Hilary said, shaking her boyfriend.  
  
The blue haired teen's eyes were barely open. His skin was pale, and dried blood from his mouth provided a deep contrast. Bruises decorated his cheeks along with scorch marks.  
  
The white shirt he was wearing had become dirty once again with soil and blood. Tala lifted up the bottom of the shirt slightly to examine the place where Nikolai had punched him. He winced.   
  
Kai was breathing heavily now. Hilary picked up his head and rested it on her lap. She carefully ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"His ribs are broken. He might not be able to move much, so we need to find a way to escape without running into many guards." Tala said.  
  
"What can we do? Are powers are gone! We're just normal kids now!"  
  
"Do you just want to sit here and wait for Nikolai to obtain them for himself and then come over here and kill us then?" Tala nearly shouted.  
  
Hilary looked sadly down at her boyfriend without replying.  
  
"Well? Do you!?" He exclaimed.  
  
The brunette's head dropped closer to Kai's and her shoulders began to shake. Hot teardrops fell onto his skin, causing his crimson eyes to open. He squeezed her knee softly, trying to calm her down.  
  
The blue haired teen glanced over at Tala and gave him a short glare.  
  
The red head sighed. "Sorry....I didn't mean to yell...."  
  
"Of course I want to get out of here Tala....but there's no way we can without getting caught!" Hilary dried her tears quickly.  
  
"There's always a way of doing things...after all, we aren't dead yet, so that means we can still recover our powers...." Kai's weary voice surprised them.  
  
"That's right!" Hilary gasped.  
  
"We just need some time...." Kai sighed deeply.  
  
"Ummmm.....just one problem.......I don't think time is on our side." Tala suddenly replied as the furniture began to rattle, and loose plaster from the ceiling began crumble and fall.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
I'm stopping here....just because. I'm thinking there will be about.....maybe 3 more chapters to this story.   
  
Oh! Sorry about Izumi's name....Chouwa means harmony in japanese...and I couldn't really think of anything else for her last name....it's really lame huh?  
  
lol 


	22. Staying Alive

Hello again!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews for last chapter!  
  
I'm trying to find a good way to end this story, but it's been really hard. I know what I want to happen, I'm just trying to get there.  
  
LOL  
  
sorry. Hopefully people won't get too pissed off with me and my pathetic attempts  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wh....what's happening?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Something's wrong!" Kai exclaimed as he forced himself to sit up. He nearly cried out in pain, but grabbed his stomach and held it back.  
  
Guards were yelling in Russian from outside in the hallway and seemed to be scurrying about.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and yelling. The whole mansion shook violently as smoke began to seep through the small crack beneath the door.  
  
Hilary scrambled to the window and looked into the backyard.  
  
Debris and rubble were scattered all over the snow. A large cloud of smoke emitted from the side of the house were the wall had been blown out.  
  
"It looks like something exploded!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Kai seemed mad again. "What's he doing to my house?!" He forced himself to his feet, leaning on Tala for support.  
  
The two teens joined Hilary and pressed their faces against the glass window, straining to see what happened below them.  
  
Suddenly, the pile of rubble quivered. Moments later, pieces of the house flew off it every direction as a figure emerged from the debris.   
  
Inside a light blue bubble, Nikolai hung in suspension, laughing to himself.  
  
The teens gasped and took a step away from the window.  
  
He yelled at them with a crazy smirk on his face and pointed up at the window.  
  
Suddenly, a light blue aura formed around the window and pulled it away from the house. It fell to the snow and shattered immediately.  
  
"Ahhh!" Hilary screamed as her foot slipped.   
  
Kai grabbed her hand just as she began to fall out of the room. He called out in pain as his chest connected to the floor.  
  
"Kai! Stop! You'll hurt yourself more!"  
  
Kai began to pull his girlfriend up. The floor began to crumble beneath Kai.  
  
"Watch out!" Tala exclaimed, bending down to help get Hilary up before the floor gave way.  
  
But their efforts were in vain. The floor crumbled, and all three teens fell down, landing in a pile of snow.  
  
Kai landed on his back. He looked up at the dark sky and the house. They had fallen from the third story.  
  
"Where's Tala?" Hilary asked. She landed safely on a large mound of snow.  
  
There was a mumble underneath her.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Hilary scrambled off the mound, revealing a snow covered red head.  
  
He coughed and sat up, shaking the snow off his clothes and hair.  
  
"Are you okay Kai?" He asked, looking at his friend who was still staring up into the star-less sky.  
  
"Yeah...." He replied after a moment.  
  
Suddenly, a blue aura appeared around the teen, and lifted him up into the air.  
  
Hilary and Tala jumped to their feet.  
  
Kai's arms were forced to his side.  
  
"Let him go Nikolai!" Hilary demanded as their evil captor floated over toward them.   
  
He chuckled and flicked his wrist, sending the injured teen into Tala's arms.  
  
"Hello again children. How do you like your normal life now?"   
  
"He has all of our powers!" Kai growled and coughed.  
  
Nikolai began to laugh. "Yes! I feel it rushing through my veins! I know control the greatest powers on this planet!" His eyes grew wide, and the crazy smile once again appeared on his face. He laughed to himself more.  
  
Hilary felt fear running through her tired body. Nikolai had become possessed with power!  
  
The evil Russian waved his arm, sending the three teens flying through the air, and skidding to a stop in the snow. A large oak tree towered over them.  
  
"This is proving to be more fun than just killing you right away!" Nikolai's voice was different. He landed on the snow covered ground and began to slowly make his way over to the teens.  
  
A branch from the tree cracked, and began to fall.  
  
"Watch out Tala!" Hilary cried.  
  
The red head jumped back just as the large branch crashed where he once was. He stood up and brushed the remaining snow off his shoulder.  
  
"He's going after Tala!" Kai exclaimed. "Tala!"  
  
The teen turned to look at his friends, but Nikolai suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
Tala gasped and jumped back, just as the older Russian brought a punch down, barely missing the teen and hitting the branch.  
  
It suddenly exploded as Nikolai's fist connected with the bark, sending slivers of timber flying in every direction.  
  
Tala cried out in pain as some of the slivers landed in his arms and legs.  
  
Nikolai began to laugh maniacally again.  
  
"Tala! Run!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll deal with you after I kill your friend." Nikolai smirked at Kai and Hilary.  
  
The blue haired teen tried to stand up, but his legs failed him, and he collapsed back on his knees in pain.  
  
"Kai...." Hilary had tears in her eyes as she nestled into her boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
"I can't do anything...." He muttered.  
  
The brunette began to cry. She hid her face with Kai's muscular arm. "Tala...."  
  
The red head continued to dodge blows from his captor.  
  
"Insolent brat! Stay still!"  
  
Suddenly, Tala's feet disconnected from the ground and he was thrown into the side of the house.  
  
Nikolai chuckled as he stood in front of the helpless teen. He thrust his arm into the teen's stomach, knocking the wind out of the teen.  
  
He continued to sock the younger Russian in the face, not relenting in the slightest bit.  
  
Tala took a long gasp as the air returned inside his lungs.  
  
Nikolai smirked and telepathically began to squeeze the teen's body.  
  
"Augh!" Tala growled, clenching his teeth together in pain.  
  
Suddenly, the blue aura flickered, catching Nikolai off guard.  
  
Tala's eyes widened as Nikolai stood, confused.  
  
"What?" He demanded, looking at his hands.  
  
The red head fell to the snow, gasping for breath.  
  
"Move away!" A voice rang through his mind.  
  
Seconds later, Nikolai was tackled to the ground, Kai on top of him. The teen did a hand spring and landed safely away from his uncle. He grimaced and grabbed his stomach in pain.  
  
Hilary rushed over to Tala and helped him up.  
  
"What's going on?!" Nikolai demanded.  
  
"It's my turn now." Kai smirked evilly  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
oh, I know some people were kindof disappointed that Hilary wasn't tortured, but she'll get her moment....next chapter I believe.  
  



	23. Fight For Life

Hello!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
As I said last chapter, Hilary is going to get hurt in this chapter, but not as much as I orignally intended. Don't worry though, there will be more in the next chapter, I just got kindof tired   
  
anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
there's blood and Kai and Tala torture.  
  
enjoy  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell is happening!?" Nikolai looked at his hands, his crimson eyes wide.  
  
"You should have killed us when you had the chance. You've made a fatal mistake Nikolai!" Kai said as he stood up from the ground.  
  
"Impossible!" Nikolai yelled as he pushed himself to his feet. "No! There's no way you could have regained them that quickly!"  
  
Kai smirked at his uncle as the older man quickly exchanged glances between Hilary and Tala, and his nephew.  
  
"No! I still have some power left!" He chuckled and extended his hands out to Kai.  
  
Suddenly, an invisible force pushed Kai backward slightly, but the teen brought his arms in front of his face and stood his ground.  
  
"I will kill you! Every single one of you!" Nikolai's eyes widened even more as he forced all the stolen power he had at his nephew.  
  
"AHHH!" Kai cried out in pain as an unknown object hit him in the right eye. His hand immediately went up to cover it, giving Nikolai's psychic attack an opening.  
  
The teen was knocked off the ground and thrown onto the snow covered ground.  
  
"Come on Tala! Kai needs you!" Hilary pleaded as she propped the red head against the side of the house.  
  
He moaned as he opened his eyes. His body was completely drained of energy from Nikolai's earlier assault.  
  
There was a loud explosion, drawing both Hilary's and Tala's attention over to the fight.  
  
Kai rolled on the ground and brought himself to his knees. Blood was pouring from his face and dripped to the ground, staining the snow a deep crimson.  
  
"There's no escape! Now die!" The evil Russian was suddenly in front of the wounded teen with his fist raised.  
  
Kai got up and dodged it just in time as snow flew in all directions as his uncle's fist connected to the ground. The teen began to retreated from the older Russian, but his foot slipped in the snow, giving Nikolai another chance for attack.  
  
"When will you learn that you can't beat me!" The Russian grabbed the teen's neck and pulled him off the ground and held him in the air.  
  
Kai gasped for breath and tried to free himself.  
  
"Tala? Tala! Wake up!" Hilary cried, shaking the red head.   
  
His blue orbs opened slightly as he moaned, his body still too weak to do anything.  
  
Hilary placed her hands on the teen's shoulders and closed her eyes. "I hope this works."  
  
She concentrated hard, tapping into her underdeveloped power to try and heal her friend before Nikolai killed Kai.  
  
Tala began to feel warm inside and eventually his pain began to slowly cease.  
  
"Try and hurry Hilary!" The red head teen whispered as he watched Kai continue to struggle.  
  
"This was too easy." The purple haired Russian chuckled.   
  
Kai's throat began to feel hot under Nikolai's bare hand. A sizzling sound filled the teen's ears as smoke began to emerge from his skin.  
  
He cried out in pain as his skin burned. He felt his life drain into his uncle's hand.  
  
Nikolai smirked as he watched the young teen's skin turn a light gray, and his once bright eyes dull as the crimson color drained into an ugly pale brown.  
  
Soon, the teen's cries silenced, and his struggling stopped.  
  
"No!" Tala exclaimed, jumping to his feet and charging at the man.  
  
Hilary let out an exhausted sigh and rested against the wall of the old house. She had only healed Tala slightly, yet she felt like she brought him back from the dead.  
  
The red head slammed into Nikolai, tackling him to the ground and forcing him to release his grip on Kai.  
  
The blue haired teen fell face down onto the ground, his blood seeping through the snow around his head.  
  
"You monster!" Tala yelled at Nikolai, extending his hands at the older Russian and sending a blast of psychic energy directly into his face.  
  
The blast forced Tala off his body and into the air. He landed roughly on the ground, panting for breath.  
  
Nikolai lay motionless on the snow, blood flowing from his face and into the snow around him.  
  
"D...did I do it?" He closed his eyes and took a gasp of the winter air. His body had expired and went limp, collapsing backward. He laid still on his back for a moment before opening his eyes again and staring into the night sky.  
  
"Tala!" Hilary rushed over to his side, panting for breath as well.  
  
They both stared at the motionless body for a moment. Suddenly, his arm twitched and Hilary screamed. Tala forced himself up on his elbows and looked over at the brunette, then at the body of his friend's evil uncle.  
  
Tala gasped as he stared at the Russian. He sat up and slowly got to his feet, a menacing chuckle erupting from his throat. "No! It...it can't be!" His blue eyes went wide.  
  
Nikolai's face was covered in cuts. Blood seeped out from under his eyes, his nose was bleeding, his lips were cut in multiple places, and large wounds dripped with crimson from his forehead and cheeks.  
  
"I told you, there's no way you can beat me!" He proceeded over to the two teens.  
  
"Hilary! Run away!" Tala tried to push her away, but it was too late. Nikolai was already towering above the two teens, staring down at them, his crimson eyes glowing brightly in the darkness.  
  
Hilary screamed as he grabbed a hold of her neck and brought his boot down on Tala's stomach.  
  
"You've become quite the pest little lady. I should have started with you first! How does it feel to know that your power killed your boyfriend?" He smirked at the frightened girl.  
  
"No! No! He's not dead!" Tears began to fill Hilary's eyes as she struggled to breathe. She looked over at Kai's motionless form in the snow. "Kai! Wake up! Please wake up!" She cried out desperately, but her cries went unheard. "No...."  
  
Nikolai laughed as he applied more pressure to Tala's gut, causing him to call out in pain.  
  
Becoming bored with the red head, he kicked him aside with great force, knocking the teen into unconsciousness.  
  
"I will enjoy killing you. I just wish I could have seen you that day at the abbey." He licked the blood from his lips and stared at her.  
  
Hilary squirmed more as his grip around her neck tightened.  
  
Nikolai forced her into the side of the house and brought his face closer to hers.  
  
"Get away from me!" She commanded, bringing her fist around and connected with his face.  
  
Nikolai cursed and grabbed her wrist, squeezing the life out of it.  
  
Hilary moaned in pain as she tried to wrench it free, and suddenly screamed as a sickening crack rang through her ears.  
  
Nikolai chuckled and released her wrist. Hilary cried out in more pain as it fell motionless to her side.  
  
"You just broke your own wrist. How amusing." Nikolai smirked and took out a knife from his pocket with his free hand, never letting go of Hilary's neck. "Now...how should I kill you?" He waved the knife in front of her face, bringing it's blunt edge around Hilary's jaw.  
  
She whimpered as the cold metal touched her skin.  
  
The BladeBreakers were beginning to get impatient as they continued to wait for the doctor come back out. After 10 more minutes, he finally walked around the corner and entered the waiting room.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson? Miss Chouwa has awakened, and she desperately wants to see you." The doctor had a serious look on his face.  
  
The elder nodded and stood up.  
  
"I need....to speak with Mr. Dickinson!" Izumi pleaded weakly, trying to sit up in the hospital bed.  
  
A few nurses were trying to calm the injured woman down, but she was clearly frightened about something.  
  
"Izumi?" An elderly voice asked.  
  
"Oh...Stanley....." The raven haired woman sighed and fell back onto the white sheets.  
  
The nurses seemed relieved and left the room, leaving the BBA president and the young woman alone.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Mr. Dickinson asked as he pulled up a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Kai....." She started. She was beginning to drift off again, but she fought it.  
  
"Shhh....just rest a moment."  
  
The woman was breathing heavily through the plastic cup over her mouth and nose. Her whole upper chest had been wrapped tightly in thick bandages, and a small blood spot slowly seeped through her right shoulder.  
  
An IV drip was connected to her right forearm and a small sack of crimson liquid was being pumped into her left arm.  
  
"You put up quite a fight....I'm surprised you woke up as soon as you did."  
  
"Stanley.....you must help them. Nikolai has them all!" Izumi suddenly said.  
  
"I know...the police have been looking all over the city for them. We'll find them."  
  
Izumi grabbed his wrinkled hand and gave it a soft squeeze.  
  
"You know where they are..." Mr. Dickinson said, his eyes gazing down at the young woman.  
  
"They're......in....." Her deep blue eyes began to close, but she tried desperately to hold them open. "They're in the...."  
  
"Where are they Izumi?" Mr. Dickinson's eyes were wide, and he squeezed her hand softly, trying to get the vital information out.  
  
"The Hiwatari Mansion....hurry...before....." Her voice faded as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
I'm trying to end this story in 2 more chapters, but it will probably be more. 


	24. Defeat of Evil

Hey everybody!  
  
Thank you for all the great reviews last chapter!  
  
I hope you all like this one as well!  
  
It didn't turn out the way I originally wanted it to, so I hope it comes out alright.  
  
There is blood in this chapter....just another warning   
  
Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmmm....how to kill you..." Nikolai thought outloud. "Maybe I should just leave you to bleed to death, or maybe....." He stopped himself as he heard a strange, crackling sound from within the house.  
  
"Be prepared to run Hilary." A voice rang in the brunette's head.  
  
Nikolai's eyes went wide. "What's going on!" He turned his glance over to the motionless bodies in the snow before fixing his gaze at Tala. He was propped up on his elbow, with his other arm reaching outward toward the house. He clenched his teeth and groaned as he forced his hand into a fist.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and more smoke erupted from the upper floor.  
  
"No!" Nikolai cried out.  
  
Hilary used this distraction and wiggled out of the man's grasp. She fell on the ground and began to run, but it was too late.  
  
The wall exploded behind her, sending both the brunette and the purple haired Russian flying backward.  
  
Hilary groaned as she hit the ground forcefully. She picked herself up and cried in pain as she moved her wrist. It was indeed broken, and was set at an odd angle.  
  
"Hilary! Are you alright?" Tala weary voice asked as he forced himself to his knees.  
  
"What did you do?" She looked at the house.  
  
"His machine was still running, so I pulled a few wires with my remaining power." Tala took a deep sigh.  
  
Nikolai moaned and stood up, bleeding more than ever now.  
  
"No!" Hilary gasped.   
  
"Why won't you die!?" Tala demanded.  
  
The older Russian chuckled and made his way back toward the red head.  
  
"The question is more like, why won't you die?" Nikolai was breathing hard. He had used up most of the stolen power now, and only had a little left of Hilary's and Kai's.  
  
The Russian grabbed the teen by the collar and forced him in the air.  
  
"I will end your pathetic life now. Say hello to my adorable little nephew when you arrive....in hell!"  
  
With that, Nikolai took out a shorter knife, hidden in his pocket and thrust it into the teen's bruised stomach.  
  
Tala gasped for breath as a sharp pain ran throughout his body.  
  
Nikolai laughed as he let him fall back to the bloody ground.  
  
The red head laid there, eyes wide with his hands clenched around the blade.  
  
"NO!" He heard Hilary cry from the distance.  
  
"Hil....ary.......ru....run!" Tala managed to say before closing his blue eyes and succumbing to the darkness.  
  
The brunette dropped to her knees, tears now flowing freely from her eyes once again.  
  
"No! Not Tala too!" She sobbed. Everyone important in her life was slowly fading away, and her turn was next.  
  
"Now my darling. Where were we?" Nikolai craned his neck over to the mourning girl.  
  
Hilary was too frightened to move. Her eyes went wide as she found herself paralyzed.  
  
"I have to move....I have to run!" She told herself over and over, but her body refused to obey.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the same cold hand around her neck and lift her into the air.  
  
He chuckled as he retrieved his original knife from the snow. "I think I've made my decision." The evil Russian smirked. He drew the knife back, it's silver blade casting a moonlight reflection on Hilary's frightened face. She gasped as she watched the blade begin to descend.  
  
Her teary eyes snapped shut and awaited the pain, but it never came. Instead, she felt herself falling backward onto the ground.  
  
She heard Nikolai struggling and cursing. The brunette forced an eye open to see what was happening exactly.  
  
"Hilary! Do it now!" A familiar voice called out to her.  
  
Both her eyes shot open immediately at the sound of that rough voice. "K....Kai?!" She exclaimed.  
  
Kai had grabbed Nikolai from behind, holding back the arm that was about to slay Hilary. His other arm was under Nikolai's shoulder, holding the older man in place, and unable to attack.   
  
"What are you waiting for!" Kai demanded as he struggled with the Russian.  
  
"How is this possible! You were dead!" Nikolai cursed.  
  
"You should have checked to make sure." Kai smirked.  
  
"No! Let me go!" Nikolai began to shake free of the teen's grip.  
  
Kai cursed. "Hilary!" He called out.  
  
The brunette gasped and nodded, realizing what she had to do.  
  
With that, she got up and placed her palms on Nikolai's cheeks, wincing as her skin touched the cold blood dripping from the wounds on his face. Her wrist cracked again, but she ignored the pain. She had to do this now!  
  
The older Russian cursed. "NO!!!" He cried, desperately trying to free himself of the girl's grip as he realized what his fate was.  
  
Hilary squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated all her remaining energy.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar sizzling sound was heard, and Nikolai screamed in pain.  
  
The brunette gasped and groaned in pain as all the evil Russian's power, memories and life drained into her hands.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Nikolai howled.  
  
Disturbing images of young children, Kai, Tala, Boris, Voltaire, everything that had to do with BioVolt flooded into her mind, causing Hilary to cry out as well.  
  
"Hold on Hilary! You can do it!" She heard Kai called over the commotion.  
  
Her hands and body began to feel warm as her powers returned to her, along with Tala's and Kai's.  
  
She forced her eyes open. Nikolai's face was a drab grey now, and his skin clung to his bones.  
  
His cries became softer, and soon stopped.  
  
Kai gave a loud sigh and collapsed to the ground, heaving for breath with an arm clutching his stomach.  
  
Nikolai fell to the side, quivering slightly, and Hilary landed on her back.  
  
She panted for breath as she sat up. Her eyes were wide from all the images that now resided in her mind.  
  
"Atta girl Hil...." Kai smiled at her weakly and fell forward slightly, catching himself with his free arm.  
  
"Kai! I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed, finding her voice. Tears began to roll down her cheeks once again as she crawled over to embrace her boyfriend.  
  
"It's not over yet...." He whispered, looking over at the house.  
  
Nikolai's machine, now visible from outside, sparked and began to glow.  
  
"Oh no!" Hilary gasped.  
  
"Move away! It's gonna blow!" Kai yelled.  
  
The injured teens helped eachother off the ground and began to move as fast as they could away from the house, but the machine exploded, destroying the old mansion and sending them flying into the air.  
  
Debris and rubble rained down after them and covered the whole estate.  
  
Seconds later, sirens were heard and police cars quickly filled the lawn around the destroyed building  
  
"My God!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed as he saw the destruction.  
  
The once beautiful Hiwatari Mansion was no more.  
  
Everyone scurried out of their cars and surrounded the rubble.  
  
"No! Kai!? Hilary!? Tala!? Are you out there!?" Tyson yelled out.  
  
The Russian police began to examine the area immediately, along with paramedics.  
  
"No...we're too late!" Mr. Dickinson's eyes were wide.  
  
"Come on!" Rei motioned with his arm for the team to follow him as he ran out into the yard.  
  
"One moment!" A police called out from behind, his voice carrying a thick accent. "You can't go near there yet! We have to make sure the area's clear!"  
  
"But our friends are out there!" Max exclaimed on the verge of crying.  
  
"You'll have to wait!" The Russian repeated.  
  
Mr. Dickinson had to grab hold of the car for support. His knees had given out on him.  
  
"No....It..it can't be!"  
  
Tears had all formed in everyone's eyes as they waited on the side of the burning wreckage.  
  
Suddenly, there was yelling and paramedics ran over, carrying a stretcher.  
  
"Look!" Rei pointed and sniffed back his tears.  
  
The BladeBreakers got a closer look at the figure on the stretcher as the paramedics carried it over to the ambulance.  
  
"It's Tala!" Tyson gasped.  
  
The paramedics were trying to stop the bleeding coming from his stomach as they hooked him up to a heart monitor and a respirator.  
  
"Oh my God!" Max exclaimed as they pulled the knife out of him carefully.  
  
Within moments, the paramedics filled into the ambulance and took off, leaving everyone staring with huge, frightened eyes.  
  
Moments later, a dark figure stood up from under a pile of snow, with another figure draped around it's shoulder.  
  
The BladeBreakers all gasped and began to rush over to the figures, despite the police yelling at them.  
  
"Kai! Hilary!" They all yelled out with pure joy, tears flowing from their eyes.  
  
Rei took Kai off the brunette and set him gently on the ground.  
  
"Oh my God! We thought you were all dead!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Tala...." Kai muttered, coughing more blood up.  
  
"They took him to the hospital." Rei said.  
  
Suddenly, the Chinese blader was pushed forcefully away as a paramedic appeared next to the wounded captain. He asked him something in Russian, which Kai weakly replied before falling unconscious.  
  
Another paramedic helped Hilary lay down on a stretcher and carried the two injured teens to the remaining ambulance.  
  
"Don't worry! You'll be alright!" Tyson said, wiping tears away from his eyes.  
  
Hilary barely heard his words as darkness consumed her.  
  
"I'm going with them boys. I'll meet you all back at the hospital." Mr. Dickinson stated as he climbed into the vehicle. The doors closed behind him and ambulance drove off at full speed, sirens blaring.  
  
Suddenly, Kenny screamed and fell backward onto the snow, startling everyone.  
  
Tyson, Rei and Max all rushed over to see what was happening, and suddenly wished they hadn't.  
  
Under a blanket of snow, an old, haggard face lay motionless. His crimson eyes were opened wide, and his mouth hung open as wide as humanly possible.  
  
The teens jumped back at the starling face. It was Nikolai!  
  
"Is......is he.....d....d....dead?" Max stuttered, his stomach feeling queasy.  
  
"I'm not touching it!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Tyson turned away and motioned for the police.  
  
Kenny sat in the snow, paralyzed and shaking horribly.  
  
Soon, the authorities arrived and checked the body.  
  
"Move away kids...." The Russian officer said, shooing them away as another officer checked for vital signs.  
  
He shook his head sadly and motioned for someone.  
  
"Come on....let's go to the hospital now...." Rei said, leading his friends to the squad car.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
I hope this chapter turned out okay....I wrote it around midnight...so I think things might have happened a little too fast....I don't know...whatever you think....  
  
One more chapter left!  
  
sigh I'm going to bed yawn 


	25. Free At Last?

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
Guess what!? I lied! This isn't the last chapter!  
  
That's right! This chapter was getting too long, so it will end in one more...I think.  
  
Anyway, here it is!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The emergency room was buzzing with energy. Doctors and nurses rushed about, tending to the three wounded teens that had been brought in.  
  
"Hurry! We need to stop this bleeding!" A doctor yelled across the room, holding a gloved hand over the open wound. Blood stained the doctor's outfit as it continued to pour out from the teen's body.  
  
"I have a pulse!" A nurse exclaimed as the machine she was watching beeped.  
  
The boy gasped and shifted his body as oxygen flowed freely into his lungs.  
  
Everyone tending to the red head heaved a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Moments later, the teen began to have difficulty breathing, and his pulse was weakening with every second.  
  
The doctor cursed with frustration. "Come on kid....don't give up!"  
  
"You're all alone now Kai. You have nothing left." Nikolai's sinister voice rang throughout her mind.  
  
"No! He's not alone! He has his friends with him!" Hilary snapped back at the voice.  
  
His laugh haunted her mind. "He'll always be alone....and he knows it!"  
  
"N.....no....no....NOOOO!"  
  
The brunette shot straight up in her hospital bed, startling the doctor and his assistant. She grabbed her head and shook it violently.  
  
"No! Get out of my head! Make it stop! Please! Someone!" She cried, tears running down her face.  
  
"Calm down, you were just having a bad dream!" She heard a doctor say as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No....Kai....." She murmured  
  
The doctor sighed sadly and injected a sedative into the teen's arm. He helped her lay back down on the bed as her eyelids became heavy and closed.  
  
"Poor girl....she's suffering mentally as well." The doctor continued examining her injured body while his assistant continued to apply more plaster on the girl's wrist, looking at an X-ray every now at then.  
  
"Augh!" The slate haired teen moaned as he struggled in his sleep. He shook his head side to side as if he were trying to get away from something.  
  
"Keep him still!" Someone yelled out from behind him.  
  
The teen mumbled to himself as a nurse held his head still so the doctor could tend to his right eye.  
  
Kai hissed in pain as the antiseptic hit his skin.  
  
Another doctor was busy cutting the dirty clothes off the teen's chest, revealing several disturbing bruises. His ribs jutted out against the skin, threatening to poke through.  
  
"What the heck happened to this kid?!"  
  
Tyson, Kenny, Max and Rei darted into the hospital and ran into the emergency room waiting area, where they saw Mr. Dickinson, sitting calmly in a stiff chair.  
  
"Mr. D! What's going on?!" Tyson asked as the group gathered in front of the elder.  
  
"It doesn't look too good boys. I'm still waiting to hear from the doctors, but I fear for Kai and Tala." The BBA president rubbed his temple.  
  
"Don't worry! Tala and Kai were raised in the abbey! They're as tough as nails! They'll pull through and be just fine!" Tyson placed a reassuring hand on the elder.  
  
"Yeah!" The rest of the team joined in.  
  
Mr. Dickinson sighed. "I hope you're right...."  
  
The team sat in the waiting room until the sun was high in the winter sky. Everyone but the BBA president had fallen asleep, exhausted from the night's events. Mr. Dickinson was slumped over in his chair, staring intently at the tile floor. He closed his eyes every now and then and uttered a short prayer for the teens.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kai....I promised you that I would protect you....but I failed." The elder wiped a tear away from his eye.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Dickinson?" A soft voice asked.  
  
The elder's head shot up and looked at the young woman who called his name. "Yes?" He stood up, eager to hear about any of the teens.  
  
"Would you please follow me?"  
  
The BBA president was confused as he followed the woman down the hall.  
  
"Is there a problem?" He asked, his voice shaky.  
  
"The young girl that was brought in....." She checked her clipboard. "Hilary?"  
  
"Yes! Is she alright?!" The elder began to ask questions.  
  
"Well, she is suffering from physical injuries as you know, but she is also suffering from severe mental trauma. We can't seem to calm her down, so we thought if she could speak to someone she was familiar with, she would settle down." The woman walked through a pair of sliding doors.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! STOP IT!!!!" A young voice screamed.  
  
The woman and Mr. Dickinson ran over to the room and threw open the door.  
  
The elder gasped at what he saw.  
  
Hilary sat straight up in her bed, clutching her head and trembling violently.  
  
"Oh thank God you're here!" A nurse said as she exited the room.  
  
"Hilary! Hilary! Calm down!" The elder rushed over to her side and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Mr.....D...Dickinson?" Hilary looked over at him, her eyes wide and watery. "H....Help me! Please...." She whimpered.  
  
"Shhh....it's okay...." Mr. Dickinson pulled the young girl into a gentle hug.  
  
"What's wrong my dear?"  
  
"All those images.....Kai being hurt.....all those murders! They won't leave!" She sobbed loudly.  
  
Tears threatened to escape the elder's eyes as Hilary struggled.  
  
She cried out in pain again and began to shake. "Make them stop! Please!" She exclaimed.   
  
Suddenly, the brunette fainted in the elder's arms, and he laid her back on the bed and pulled up the covers.  
  
"I'm sorry Hilary..." Mr. Dickinson wiped her forehead with a handkerchief and moved her bangs away from her face.  
  
He sighed deeply and held the teen's hand as he watched her sleep.  
  
There was a crash down the hall, and people began yelling in Russian.  
  
"Hilary! Hilary! Where's Hilary!" A voice demanded.  
  
"Stop him! He's going to kill himself!" A man exclaimed as he ran past the room.  
  
Mr. Dickinson stood up and peered down the hall.  
  
A familiar blue haired teen collapsed on the floor, clutching his chest and wheezing. A doctor came over to him with a needle, but the teen knocked it out of his hand and it shattered on the floor.  
  
"L....let me go!" He commanded as two doctors began to pull him back into the room.  
  
"Kai!" Mr. Dickinson called.  
  
The teen looked over at the elder. He started to say something, but was interrupted by a coughing fit.  
  
The BBA president rushed over to the teen. His chest was half covered by plaster, and thick layers of bandages covered most of the right side of his face.  
  
Kai drew in a wheezy breath. "Where's Hilary?!" He began yelling again.  
  
"Shhh! Calm down Kai! She's fine!" Mr. Dickinson replied.  
  
"No...no! She isn't!" Tears pulled at the teen's visible crimson eye.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and growled. His doctor pulled out a needle and took a deep sigh of relief.  
  
Kai cursed and tried to stand up, but the elder held him down. The slate haired teen glared up at the old man, a look of betrayal in his eyes. Two men came over and helped the teen back into the room and laid him on the messed up bed.  
  
Mr. Dickinson followed them in and watched as they inserted wires into the teen's arms again and began to clean up the mess that had been created. The elder proceeded closer to the teen, but Kai snapped his head and glared at the manager with fierce eyes.  
  
"Get away from me!" He snarled.   
  
The elder was taken aback by the teen's words. They struck him in the heart as his crimson eyes burned into his soul. Soon, Kai gave into the sedative and fell asleep.  
  
"Oh Kai....." The elder wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and turned to leave. "It seems I've lost your trust completely now...." He walked lifelessly down the hall and reentered Hilary's room and sat down next to her. He sniffed. "I'm so sorry kids...."  
  
Hours past, and everything began to settle down. Mr. Dickinson walked into the waiting area where the rest of the BladeBreakers awaited.  
  
"What's going on?" Tyson asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
The elder took in a long sigh as he collapsed into a chair.  
  
Four sets of curious eyes stared at him, waiting for an answer, but nothing came.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson?" Kenny asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Why don't you boys go get something to eat?" Their manager finally replied.  
  
The boys continued to stare blankly at him.   
  
"But...." Rei broke the silence.  
  
"I have to do some thinking. Please, go and enjoy yourselves. You haven't had anything to eat for a while now." The elder said, refusing to look at them.  
  
Tyson started to protest, but Rei caught his shoulder.  
  
"Come on guys." The Chinese blader said softly and began to walk out of the room.  
  
The rest of the team sighed and followed.  
  
"Please brother! Don't do this!"  
  
"Mommy! No!"  
  
Voices and numerous cries of pain rang throughout her dreams. She watched scenes play in her head, unable to control them. Images of Kai as a toddler flowed from her memory and she could only watched him, both in happy moments, and horrific moments.  
  
"Why did you do this Uncle Nikolai?" The child cried. "WHY!!!!?"  
  
"Please stop.....I'll be good, I promise!" Another voice cried out.  
  
Hilary called out to the voices inside her head. She felt like she was suffering along with them.  
  
"Why is this happening?!" Hilary asked herself, forcing her eyes shut, trying to escape the images. "Why won't they stop!"  
  
Her whole body felt numb. The brunette was harboring a great deal of power now, and she doubted she could hold it back. "Why won't someone help me!?"  
  
"Hilary!" A voice called out.  
  
She gasped and choked back a few tears. "K..Kai?" She could feel his heartache as he continued to speak with her.  
  
"I'm sorry I forced you to do it.....you shouldn't have to suffer!"  
  
"....I'm so scared Kai....I don't know what to do!" She replied.  
  
"Hold on...I'm going to help you."  
  
Hilary paused. "Huh? But...."  
  
"Just wait for me."  
  
The brunette moaned in pain as the mind link broke. She turned on her side and curled into a ball as more visions flooded into her mind.  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Kai opened his eye and sat up in his bed, nearly crying out in pain doing so. His torso had been sealed in a thick plaster cast, and bandages covered his arms, causing the teen to be quite stiff.  
  
He waited for a few minutes, making sure that no one was lurking around in the hallway before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Pulling out all the wires that connected him to the various machines, Kai stood on his feet, but immediately fell to the floor. He cursed and held back his pain as he forced himself to his knees.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought...." He crawled over to the door and pulled himself to his feet.  
  
The blue haired teen immediatly began to feel dizzy. He shook his head and cracked the door open slightly. He watched as a nurse turned the corner, freeing the hallway of any life. Swiftly, Kai exited his dark room and shuffled down the equally dark hall, leaning heavily on the wall for support. Within moments, he was out of breath, and on the verge of collapsing.  
  
"Come on Kai! You can do this!" He told himself, fighting all his pain. Nikolai had drained alot out of him and he needed a great amount time to recover what was taken from him, but without his super human abilities, he was as weak as a child!  
  
"Ugh!" He groaned in pain as his legs gave out on him. He landed on the floor hard this time, his cast creating a cracking sound. He cursed again. Someone was bound to have heard it. The blue haired teen paused for a moment, listening intently for any sound of movement, and sure enough, footsteps echoed from an unknown direction.  
  
Panic began to build as Kai looked around for a hiding place. He looked up to see a door with a name plate on it, the first word, Hilary. Kai cheered mentally as he reached up to the handle and fell inside the room, closing the door just as someone walked around the corner and began inspecting the hall.  
  
"I could have sworn...." She thought to herself before proceeding on her way.  
  
Kai let out a loud sigh of relief as he heard the lady pass.  
  
"No....no run away!" A soft whimper came from the bed in front of him.  
  
"Hilary...." Kai crawled over to the side of the bed and pulled himself to his knees.  
  
The young brunette laid, curled up and clutching the sheets around her shoulders. Her forehead was drenched in sweat, and her hair stuck to the sides of her face.   
  
Kai choked back his tears as he saw his girlfriend in this state. "Hilary...wake up." He shook her gently.  
  
Her eyes shot open at his touch, and she jumped in surprise. "Oh my God Kai!" She sat up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She reached out and fingered the bandages around his eye.  
  
"I'm going to help you.....I can't stand to see you like this." Kai cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.  
  
Hilary threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Shhhh....it's okay now." Kai hugged her gently, careful not to hurt her any further.  
  
"It's so horrible Kai! I can't believe all you and Tala went through!"  
  
Kai ran a hand through her hair and kissed her cheek. "There had to be another way to defeat him....I'm sorry I put you through this."  
  
Hilary looked into his uncovered eye, glistening with tears.  
  
"Kai...."  
  
"I want you to transfer all of it to me. Your body won't be able to handle all of those powers for long, they'll destroy you from the inside out!"  
  
"But....I'm not sure how....what if I end up killing you....like Nik..."  
  
"Don't talk that way." Kai cut her off quickly.  
  
"I killed someone Kai! You can't deny that! I took a life with my own hands...." She looked down at her palms.  
  
Kai grabbed them and held them tightly. "You saved us all Hil...without you, I would have been dead long ago, Tala too!"  
  
Hilary looked away from her boyfriend.  
  
"It's my turn to save you now Hil.....those memories you have right now....they should be mine, and I want you to give them to me."  
  
Hilary gazed up into his eye sadly. "But..."  
  
"No buts...just do it." With that, the blue haired teen pressed his lips around the brunette's, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Eventually, Hilary returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Moments later, Kai's body began to glow slightly, and he felt warm as his strength returned to him. He grunted as those images migrated into his mind, but never broke the kiss.  
  
Once the transfer was complete, the two teens pulled apart, gasping for breath.  
  
Kai's skin had a warmer hue to it now. He smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"Thank you.....how do you feel now?"  
  
"Better." Hilary smiled back up at him. Her body felt lighter now, all that pressure had been lifted away and those haunting images disappeared.  
  
"Ah ha! There you are! What the heck do you think you're doing!? You're in no shape to be out of bed!" A nurse barged into the room, switching on the lights.  
  
The two teens groaned and covered their eyes from the bright light.   
  
"In here doctor!" The nurse motioned for someone out of sight.  
  
"I guess I'll be going then." Kai smirked at Hilary, trying to cheer her up some more.  
  
"Thank you Kai....I love you."  
  
A doctor rushed in and heaved a sigh. He scolded Kai in Russian before pulling the teen's arm over his shoulder gently and dragging him out of the room.  
  
"I love you too Hil......sweet dreams." With that, Kai disappeared and the door closed.  
  
Hilary nestled down into her pillow and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
There's at least one more chapter now!  
  
ja ne! 


	26. The Nightmare Comes to an End

Okay!  
  
Here it is! The FINAL chapter!  
  
I bet everyone's happy it's finally over!  
  
lol  
  
This chapter is mainly a hospital scene, but oh well....and there's a little Kai/Hilary romance too.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been 5 days since that horrible night when their friends had been rushed to the hospital on the brink of death and the BladeBreakers were excited about this day, because Hilary was going to be checked out.   
  
Her doctor had deemed her healthy enough to leave the hospital's care, but warned that she would still suffer from mental torment.  
  
As for Kai and Tala, they were still cooped up in their rooms. Kai had multiple broken ribs, along with lacerations all over his body, and a damaged cornea, which he had been through several surgeries trying to repair it, and his doctor didn't think he would ever be able to see with that eye again. The slate haired teen was also suffering from internal bleeding, but the doctors had found the cause, and it was slowly coming to a stop.  
  
Tala though, was in a seemingly worse state. He had lost a great deal of blood, and was on the verge of slipping into a coma. Hilary still harbored his power, and was eager to get it back to him. With his abilities back, he would be able to heal faster. What made matters worse was that his body was exhausted, causing Tala's condition to worsen with each passing day!  
  
Mr. Dickinson led Hilary into a dim room. She examined everything around her. The red head was hooked up to just about every machine out there, and except for the periodical beeps of life support, the room was completely silent.  
  
"Tala?" She called out to her friend.  
  
The brunette treaded over to the bed and gazed down on the exhausted face. He was extremely pale, almost pure white.  
  
"I've come to give you something...." Hilary placed a hand on the Russian's forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut in deep concentration. Moments later, Tala's still body began to glow as Hilary transferred his power back into him.  
  
"Agh!" The brunette exclaimed and fell backwards, but was caught by Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, concern on his face.  
  
Hilary collected herself and stood up. "Yeah....thanks Mr. D."  
  
"Will he be okay now?" The elder walked over to the sleeping teen.  
  
"I sure hope so...."  
  
A soft moan escaped his dry lips and his eyes began to slowly open.  
  
"Tala!" Hilary gasped.  
  
The injured teen turned to face her. "Wha...what happened?"  
  
"Nikolai's gone now, you all are safe." Mr. Dickinson explained.  
  
"I'm so glad." Tala forced a weak smile at the brunette. "Where's Kai?" He shifted in his bed, trying to find a more comfortable position.  
  
"He's asleep. He wants to see you once he's allowed out of his room." Hilary giggled softly.  
  
"Heh...." Tala's eyes closed and he let out a long sigh.  
  
"Come on....let's let him sleep." Mr. Dickinson motioned toward the door with his hand.  
  
"I wish I could heal you Tala, but I don't want to risk killing you...." Hilary thought as she exited the room.  
  
"There she is!" Max exclaimed as Hilary and Mr. Dickinson walked into the waiting room.  
  
"Hilary! How are you feeling?" Everyone began asking questions.  
  
"I'm fine!" Hilary forced a smile at her friends.  
  
"Oh Hilary! I'm so glad you survived!" A familiar voice said.  
  
The brunette looked over her team to see a raven haired woman, a cheerful smile on her face.  
  
"Iz...Izumi!?" Hilary exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!" The brunette rushed over and embraced the young woman in a hug, tears pulling at her eyes.  
  
"Izumi couldn't wait to see you." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"But how?!" Hilary asked.  
  
"It's all thanks to you! If you didn't run into Nikolai, he would have shot me in the heart. Instead, the bullet hit my shoulder." She pointed to the spot.  
  
"Sounds like you're an all around hero Hilary!" Rei exclaimed, smiling.   
  
"Hey! Can we eat now?!" Tyson whined.  
  
Hilary looked back at their manager.  
  
"I figured we'd all go and celebrate, then we can come back and see Kai." The elder explained.  
  
Now that she thought about it, Hilary was indeed extremely hungry. She had lost alot of weight since she was kidnapped, and she was starving for some real food.  
  
"Okay, let's go!"   
  
"Yay!" Tyson cheered and ran out the door.  
  
"Ugh....I ate too much!" Tyson moaned and patted his large belly.  
  
"You always eat too much!" Kenny replied sighing.  
  
"Maybe we should take Tyson back to the hotel." Rei said.  
  
"No! I'm fine, really!" The navy haired blader debated.  
  
"I don't know, you're looking a little green...." Max replied, scooting closer to Kenny.  
  
"They're right Tyson. You don't look well at all!" Mr. Dickinson settled the debate and told the driver to go back to the hotel.  
  
Tyson moaned.  
  
"Is something wrong Hilary?" Izumi asked quietly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing...." The brunette replied before looking back out the car window.  
  
After dropping off Max and Tyson at the hotel, the car proceeded back over to the hospital.  
  
"Hey Kai?" Hilary asked as she entered the room.  
  
Izumi followed in after her, while Rei, Kenny and Mr. Dickinson waited back in the waiting room.  
  
Hilary and Izumi walked quietly over to the side of Kai's bed. The blue haired teen was still fast asleep, his head turned slightly to the side.  
  
The brunette grabbed his hand gently and stared into his face. "He looks so peaceful.....and adorable!" Hilary thought, a smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Kai?" She asked again, this time a little louder.  
  
The teen groaned and opened his eye slightly. "Hilary?" He tried to focus on the person in front of him.  
  
"Hey. How are you doing?" Hilary gave her boyfriend a soft smile and brushed his bangs away from his face.  
  
Kai still seemed disoriented. He had returned from surgery while the BladeBreakers had all gone out to eat, and was still drowsy.  
  
"Izumi?" He asked weakly as he looked over Hilary's shoulder.  
  
"Hello Kai." The raven haired woman smiled.  
  
"I thought.......he killed you....."  
  
Izumi shook her head and wiped a stray tear from her eye.  
  
Kai forced himself up. "What's going on? Is Tala alright?"  
  
Hilary nodded. "I saw him earlier this morning. He's getting better."  
  
Kai sighed with relief. "I didn't think he'd make it."   
  
"Hey there Kai!" Rei exclaimed as he suddenly entered the room with Kenny.  
  
"How are you doing?" The youngest teen asked.  
  
"I'm better...." The teen smirked at his teammates.  
  
"We just wanted to say hello. Hope you get out soon!" The Chinese blader placed a hand on his captain's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, someone needs to keep Tyson under control." Chief added.  
  
"Heh...." Kai smiled to himself.  
  
"We better get going now." Izumi said.  
  
"Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow." Hilary gently kissed him on his lips before following everyone out.  
  
Kai closed his eyes, preparing to go back asleep, but the door opened once again. He looked over just as Mr. Dickinson entered. Kai growled and immediately turned and looked out the window.  
  
"I don't blame you for not responding to me....I didn't think you would want to see me anyway." The elder looked down at the floor.  
  
The teen didn't reply.  
  
"I won't stay long, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm truly sorry....I've made promises to you, and they get broken. I'd understand if you never talk to me again, but I just wanted to let you know...." The elder turned to leave, grabbing the handle of the door and turning it slightly.  
  
The teen mulled over his words for a moment before responding. "....no....I'm the one that should be sorry Mr. Dickinson. You've always been there for me, helping me....and I fail to see it sometimes." The manager stopped and looked back over at the teen, who was now staring him in the eyes.  
  
"Kai..." The elder embraced the teen in a gentle hug.   
  
"I'm......sorry for how I acted toward you." Kai murmured.   
  
"Why don't you get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow." The elder smiled and left.  
  
A couple days later:  
  
"Hey Tala!" A familiar voice called as he entered the room.  
  
The red head looked up at his friend.  
  
"Kai? You look horrible!" Tala snickered.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." The teen scowled at his friend before giving him a smirk.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm leaving this place. Mr. Dickinson wants us all to return back to Japan."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But I'll be coming back. I wanted to stay until you got out of the hospital, but....."  
  
"It's okay Kai. I understand completely." Tala smiled at the blue haired teen.  
  
"Get well soon my friend. I'll call you once I get back." Kai grabbed Tala's hand in a shake.  
  
"Take care of yourself Kai."  
  
The teen nodded. "You too." With that, he disappeared out into the hall.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Izumi said.  
  
Everyone had arrived at the airport, ready to part their separate ways.  
  
"Where will you be going?" Kai asked.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson offered me a job at the BBA center here in Russia, so I'll be staying there." She smiled. "You better get going, your flights are about to leave."  
  
Rei checked his watch. "Oh my gosh! You're right!"  
  
"Bye guys! See ya later!" Tyson waved as the American and Chinese bladers rushed off to their separate flights.  
  
"Oh, Kai?" Izumi asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah?" The teen turned and looked into the woman's deep blue eyes.  
  
"I'm glad I got the chance to meet you."  
  
"Me too..." The teen gave her a smile.  
  
"And here...." Izumi held out a small box.  
  
Kai eyed it but took it anyway. "What's this?"  
  
"Things that rightfully belong to you. I hope to see you sometime in the future. Take care of yourself." With that, Izumi gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kai nodded and turned to follow the others onto their plane.  
  
Hours later:  
  
"Hilary!" Someone exclaimed as the team got out of Mr. Dickinson's black sedan and walked into Tyson's yard.  
  
"Mom!" The brunette exclaimed and ran over to her parent.  
  
"I couldn't believe what happened! You had me so worried!" She cried as she embraced her daughter.  
  
Kai leaned back against the wall and watched them.  
  
"Oh my gosh! D...did you break your wrist?" Her mother brought Hilary's arm to her face, examining the purple cast.  
  
"It's nothing mom.....thanks to Kai and Tala." She looked back over to her boyfriend.  
  
Her mother gasped. "Kai!"  
  
Kai looked up at the older woman as she rushed over to him and embraced him in a hug, surprising the teen.  
  
"Thank you so much Kai, for protecting my daughter." The woman cried softly on his shoulder.  
  
"It was nothing ma'am. Hilary was very brave, and saved us all!" Kai replied.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Tyson called. "Where do you want to sleep!?"  
  
The blue haired teen's house had been destroyed by that fire, and Tyson offered his house to him until he could get another one.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us?" Hilary's mother offered.  
  
"Yeah!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"That's very nice of you but....I couldn't."   
  
"It's the least we can do! You're part of the family now!"   
  
"Please Kai?" Hilary pleaded, pulling gently on his arm.  
  
The teen sighed in defeat. "Thank you...." He bowed slightly before the older woman.  
  
Hilary cheered. "Come on! I'll show you everything!" She began to lead him away.  
  
"Well, I must get back to the office now. You all take care of yourselves!" Mr. Dickinson said as he got back into his car.  
  
"Thanks for everything Mr. D!" Everyone called and waved as the car drove off.  
  
Peace had finally settled over the BladeBreakers once again, but both Kai and Hilary knew that more trouble was bound to be on it's way.  
  
The End  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you have it!  
  
This story is finally over!  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!  
  
Oh! I'm planning a sequel to this as well, kindof showing the after math of everything that had taken place in this story and how everyone will adapt.  
  
So, if you're interested, look for it sometime soon!  
  
Bye everyone! 


End file.
